Animal I Have Become
by Kabia-Duelist
Summary: A dark story, where Something has changed the very soul of one, and another trying to help that one come within terms of who they really are. Ranma X Akane
1. Ranma

**Animal I Have Become**

Note: Chinese-**"" **_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**This story is defiantly a Ranma X Akane pairing. Though, I'm going to be trying to create a little bit of a dark story mixed with romance. Comments are welcomed as I'm trying to figure out on my other stories and ideas as they come out.**

No, I don't own Ranma ½. If I did, I'd be working on many novels of all the brilliant fan fics that there are about it.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Ranma…..**

**------------------------------------------------------**

The cold rain kept falling through the sky in severe amounts over the Nermia ward of Tokyo. Of course this is all natural to this particular town, at least to the people that live there. To other people, lets just say they often curse it.

Amongst the heavy fall of the rain, a black cloaked figure slowly marched through the streets making its way through the rain. Ever so often it would turn back where it had walked and stopped for what seamed to be a long while before continuing its journey while glancing at the soaked piece of paper in its hand.

"Well I'll soon be there, and hopefully I won't stay there long." The person under the cloak whispered as it hurried along. A flash of red seamed to appear as the hood started to come off as it ran deeper through the streets.

------------------------------------------------

"Fiancé!" All three girls said at once.

"Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine, his name is Ranma Satome." Soun said in eagerness.

"Is he cute?" Nabiki asked with interest.

"Is he older than me?" Kasumi asked off-handedly, "I hope he's older than me."

"Hey don't we have a say in who we marry?!" Akane spoke up with a slight hint of annoyance.

Soun then glanced down at the small postcard with a picture of the ocean along with an address from Sapporo and then back up to his daughters.

"To answer your question, I never meet him." Soun added with a chuckle. Now Nabiki looked annoyed as well.

"Never met him?"

Soun chuckled again, "No, I haven't."

Before anyone else could make any other comment, a small noise of some one knocking at the door caught every one's attention.

"Oh, that must be Ranma!" Nabiki announced as she ran towards the door along with everyone else. Akane was just getting to the doorway when she saw both her sisters and her father staring at the person in front of the door.

The figure was completely covered in a black cloak that hid the person's figure from head to toe. Also the face was not very visible so Akane couldn't make out the entire face of the stranger.

"Are you Soun Tendo?" The hooded figure questioned.

"Y-Yes." Soun answered slowly as he felt a little fear seam to rise from within himself.

"I'm Ranma Satome…." The cloaked figure started, but never got to finish as Soun brought him into a crushing embrace. The hood fell down and what seamed to be red hair along with a pigtail that was sticking strait out.

"At last, you're here." Soun said as he hugged his guest. He then noticed that something was wrong. He then stepped back shaking. It was then that everyone gasped as they saw the face. There was red hair that was short except with the pigtail followed by the strange cat ears and almost cat slit eyes.

"As I was saying, I'm Ranma Satome…. Sorry about this."

-------------------------------------------------------------

All gathered around the table, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and Soun were on one side while Ranma Satome sat on the other. No one spoke for a while, until finally Nabiki decided to break the silence.

"You're a girl." She said plainly, pointing out the obvious considering Soun's reaction earlier.

"Yes, at the moment….." Ranma stated.

"What do you mean at the moment?" Akane asked with curiosity.

"I really don't want to go into further detail." Ranma said with a little hint of discouragement.

"So what's with the cat ears?" Nabiki said before anyone one else could comment as she propped her head up on the table within her arms.

"It's very complicated." Ranma said. Not really wanting to answer, she turned away, her back now facing the Tendos.

"I like a good challenge." Nabiki replied with interest.

Ranma turned to look at her while she cocked an eyebrow. She closed her eyes then slightly smirked. Silence fell over the room.

"We were in china, me and my pop." Ranma said after a while breaking the silence.

"We Went to Jusenkyo, Valley of cursed springs."

------------------------------------------------------

"_Here sirs we come to famous training grounds of cursed springs, Jusenkyo." a tour guide held up the sign of the name. Ranma and Genma looked beyond, and saw poles of bamboo sticking up from springs in the ground._

"_Are you prepared Ranma?" Genma asked._

"_Aw man this place ain't near as bad as I thought it be."_

"_Oh sirs you are very strange ones, no?" The tour guide said "this place is a very dangerous. No one use it now because more than one hundred spring here, and each one have own tragedy happen there."_

"_Follow me Ranma!" Genma leaped onto a pole._

"_Right behind Ya'!"_

"_AH! Sirs what are you doing?!" the guide shouted, waving his arms. "I have not finished my tragic story! You can't go there!"_

"_I won't go easy on you Ranma!" Genma shouted from is pole._

"_That's just the way I like it!" Ranma from his yelled back._

_After that Genma leaped at Ranma. Ranma dodged and jumped off him. Regaining his balance, Genma landed safely on the other pole._

"_Please Sirs" the guide pleaded "Very bad you fall in spring!"_

_Ranma and Genma went at it again. Punching and dodging. This time Ranma hit his father into a spring. With a satisfied grin Ranma yelled,_

"_What's up? You done already?" _

_The surface of the water rippled and swirled. Then out popped a panda. This panda landed on a bamboo._

"_Ahhh!" Ranma shouted "wha- what the hell is that?!"_

"_That one 'Shonmaoniichuan', spring of drowned panda." The guide held up a sign. _

"_Very tragic story about panda who drowned 2000 year ago. The legend say whoever fall in spring, take body of panda." _

"_Hey buddy!" Ranma said "you never said anything about that to us."_

_Ranma turned to his now 'panda' pop and gave a yell of surprise. His father rushed at him and knocked him down. Ranma flew towards a spring. He fell with a big splash. The guide ran to the waters edge. _

"_oh too bad, you fall in 'Nyannichuan', spring of drowned girl." The guide shook his head. "very tragic story about a girl who drowned in spring 1500 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take body of drowned girl. Heh heh."_

_Ranma soon arouse from the water and instantly felt something was wrong. He reached down and opened his gi, only to find that he had two lumps there. He then screamed._

"_See, you now young girl."_

--------------------------------------------------

After Ranma finished her story, stillness seamed to take over the room as the Tendos took in everything that she had just said.

"So… you're not a guy anymore?" Nabiki asked, she turned her gaze to Ranma's chest trying to picture something smaller, but with that type of figure, that was hard to do.

"Will you please stop staring!" Ranma growled through her teeth.

"Oh, my, how terrible. Not being a guy anymore." Kasumi shook her head.

"Well no…" Ranma stated before she continued, "It's a curse. It works when I'm hit with cold water, but it can be reversed with hot water."

"Hot water?" Nabiki questioned.

"Yes, hot water changes me bac…." Ranma was saying before she was interrupted by Soun.

"So when you are hit with cold water you turn to a girl." Soun said as he held a hot kettle in his hand. "And hit with hot water turns you back into a boy." He then poured the water from the kettle onto Ranma's forehead.

Ranma almost screeched out loud in a mixture of a male and female voice as the contents fell. His breathing was ragged, due to hotness of the water.

"I said hot water, not boiling!" Ranma shouted as he made an aggravated stare at Soun.

Nearly everyone gasped as Ranma changed genders before their very eyes.

"I guess your problem is not so bad after all, here are my daughters….. wait, that reminds, where is Genma?"

Ranma fell silent when he heard the name of his father. Once again he turned his back away from the Tendos, his cat ears flatting. After what seamed like minutes finally the answer came from his mouth.

"He died." Ranma replied in a low voice with a hint of distress.

The Tendos all reacted to the news that they heard. Kasumi's hands shot to her mouth, Akane gasped, Nabiki's eyes widened. But Soun's reaction was the worst. His face clouded with grief and disbelief.

"No, that can't be true. Genma and I trained together, he could-"

"Well he did!" Ranma shouted as he turned around. What was there stunned just about everyone else. Tears, slowly ever so slowly they started to flow down his face and onto the floor.

Again for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, the room fell silent. Soun raised his head.

"Please tell me… how did he died?" His voice cracked.

Ranma turned away again, tears still slowly flowing down his face as he gathered himself together.

"It all started when I recovered from falling into the spring of drown girl."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ranma was still in shock as she stared at her new found body. By some quick miracle she recovered from her shock to take in everything. Her pop or make that panda knocked her into that spring. She felt rage over come her as she turned to face a sweating panda._

"_I'm going to get you pops!" Ranma shouted as she got up to chase after the panda. _

_She chased him all over the place, knocking just about everything in her way to beat up the still running panda. She felt right now wanting to make a panda rug about now. She soon found herself chasing the panda up higher into the mountains._

_When she came to a tight corner, she bumped into something and found herself being plunged deep into the valley below. A big splash was heard from around as the red-haired girl fell into another spring._

_Ranma soon found the strength to pull herself out the cursed spring and soon collapsed after what she saw. She had cat ears and what looked like cat eyes and claws on her hands._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma's tears almost stopped right about before he finished his story.

"After I woke up, I went looking for pops. After a little while I found him dead. There was evidence that he was probably killed by bandits with everything ripped to shreds."

No one spoke after hearing the full story. Soun was crying a little stream from his eyes as he tried to control himself. Kasumi was having her own set of tears. Nabiki looked almost cold, except for the ever so often of a small tear or two. Akane glanced down as she took in the situation.

'_His father died. Out in the middle of nowhere.'_

She felt the pain of when she lost her mother coming back again as she felt tears came to her as well.

"Oh, Genma! My friend!" Soun mournfully shouted. He then gathered himself as he turned towards Ranma.

"Well, I'm sure my friend would still have liked to see the school united as a last request."

Ranma stopped a little as he turned to face Soun. "Unite the schools?" He questioned.

"Yes, both Genma's and mine through the marriage of two of our children." Soun stated proudly. Ranma almost jumped at this.

"W-w-wait a minute! My pop and you made a pact of having me marry one of your daughters!?!" Ranma said in shock.

"Yes." Soun answered back so casually.

Ranma focused his attention behind Soun glancing at each of the three sisters.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tendo, but I can't marry one of your daughters. I will not force them to marry me if they choose not to." Ranma said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Soun looked very worried.

Ranma stopped before he replied, "I'm leaving."

"Why don't you stay." Soun quickly spoken before Ranma got to the door, "We have enough room and can get to know each of my daughters a little better. If none of you wants to get married after a year, I might be able to find another way to settle both your and our honor."

Ranma thought about this for a while before answering back. "I'm might consider that. Do you have a dojo?"

"Yes, Akane can you show Ranma where the dojo is?"

"Uh, sure." She said uncertainly. Akane stood up and lead the way.

"Interesting fellow my friend's son is." Soun said after the two left.

Nabiki could only nod in agreement as she was still a little shocked from the demonstration from earlier.

"Oh, my. I almost forgot about dinner!" With that Kasumi rushed off to the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Akane walked along the raining path to the dojo, and felt Ranma's presence behind her.

"Here. Hurry it's raining." Akane said as she climbed inside.

The dojo was pitch black. Akane grouped along the walls, trying to find the light switch. She suddenly tripped on something as she moved along the wall.

With a yelp, she waited for the crash… which never came. She was lifted up and the light suddenly flickered on. She saw Ranma holding her from completely falling all the way to the floor, his other hand was on the light switch.

"Just be more careful next time." He then held her straight up and let go.

"Well it's not my-!" She then saw the arm weight that she tripped over. "It's the weight's fault."

Ranma smirked as she stomped her foot. He then sat down on the floor and started to meditate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane walked down the hallway, wondering where the newly arrived boy went. She had thought he still might be at the dojo, but when she went to give him the rice balls Kasumi thought he might want, though he wasn't there.

'_Oh well,'_ Akane thought, _'I'm all sweaty……''_

Akane thought back at the event. She of course was doing her regular training, while Ranma just sat there. She continued to train until she finally stopped and went back inside.

'_I better change.' _Akane thought as she headed for the bath.

She climbed down the stairs, she then folded her clean clothes in her arms, she made her way into the bathroom. She set her clothes in the hamper, and grabbed a towel as she walked over to the sliding door. As she opened the door, she gasped in shock that she nearly dropped her towel in the process.

Ranma was just getting up and step out when the door just opened and Akane was standing there, paralyzed.

Ranma grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and then picked up the still shocked Akane and set her outside the bathroom door.

He turned around adding, "Next time, please knock." With that Ranma stepped back in the bathroom and closed the door.

Akane now had just recovered.

'_What just happened here?! I was getting ready for a bath when I walked in on……Ranma….'_

With that she nearly found herself fuming for a few seconds before she took in everything. She was the one walked on Ranma, she was the one that was standing there starting at his thing, and he then wrapped a towel around himself before lifting her outside the door and then politely asking to knock first. Not once did he glance at her body like the other boys had.

Though, she wasn't completely sure how to take the situation.

"He definitely is not like the other boys at the school." Akane quietly said out loud as she waited for Ranma to be done.

----------------------------------------------------------

Man this was a really pain in the butt to write. I was working on it when I had to restart my computer and almost lost it completely. Anyway this Idea came when I was feeling mad and depressed at another fan fic that was slightly different. It was doing well before it just added a lot of different cross-overs and really lost the meaning of the story. Please note this story will be dark from time to time and I'm hoping to keep each character in character while changing them a little as the plot unfolds. Also, please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------


	2. Curiosity In the Rain

**Animal I Have Become**

Note: Chinese-**"" **_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I was working on my other fan fic 'The End of It All' and I ended up getting stuck on it, which I kind of put this one on hold. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.**

No, I don't own Ranma ½. If I did, I'd be working on many novels of all the brilliant fan fics that there are about it.

**Chapter 2: Curiosity In the Rain**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun was shining deep through the cloudless sky and Akane was jogging back to the dojo while she was in deep thought.

'_What a day yesterday, first father tells us that we were to be engaged to a son of a friend of his, then the boy shows up and we find out not only his father is dead, but also that he has a curse that changes him into a girl with cold water.'_

Akane made her way inside and was making her way to the table when she noticed Ranma practicing in the yard. He was wearing a red Chinese shirt and black pants, along with his black cloak on the porch. The boy was impressive the way he made his complex moves as he got deeper into his kata. As he was finishing, the inevitable happened, he took a wrong step and slipped onto one of the rocks near the pond and fell in.

Akane rushed towards him but she stopped when she saw Ranma rise out the water and started to shake herself off. Her cat ears went down as water dripped from the tip.

'_No, make that a cat girl/boy when changed with hot or cold water'_

"Well look who's full of pep this morning." A voice came from behind her.

Akane turned around and found herself staring into Nabiki's face.

Nabiki looked like a zombie that just had woken up from the dead. Her hair was a complete mess along with a toothbrush dangling from her mouth. Nabiki then walked passed Akane and headed towards the table with her eyes barley wide open as she sat down. She picked up her coffee cup and slowly took a sip.

Ranma then came inside and sat down at the table and poured herself some hot water from the kettle. Akane soon found herself coming inside and sitting down as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do mean that I have to go to school?!" Ranma questioned.

"Well, you are going to be staying for a while and besides, you need an education if you are going to be taking over my dojo." Soun stated.

"I really don't want to. I mean look at me. I not only change into a girl, but I also have a cat appearance as well. How am I supposed to explain this to the teachers?"

Soun pondered on that little thought. After a while he replied while smiling, "I'm sure that you can suggest some type of arrangement for some special classes or something."

Ranma was about argue back when he decided that it would get him nowhere.

"Fine." Ranma replied before he headed off outside.

Nabiki just then came out the door in her uniform rushing past Ranma as she headed towards the front gate. After she went past the gate a voice from behind was shouting.

"Nabiki wait up!" Akane called from the door as she was heading out. She was also wearing her school uniform.

Soun thought of a wonderful idea. He rushed outside as well.

"Akane, would you escort Ranma to the school since he doesn't know the way and that he'll be attending there."

Ranma was about to say something when Akane grabbed his hand and pulled him along though the frond yard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma and Akane walked along the fence as they made their way to the school. Ranma wore his cloak, while Akane was wearing her school uniform. Ranma wasn't feeling comfortable at the thought of how the other teens were going to react to his present form. Akane was also deep in thought as well as they both continued.

'_I'm… walking along side with a boy. Sure all the other boys I have met before are complete perverts, but he's……'_

Akane couldn't think of what to make about Ranma. Here was a boy that was the son of her father's friend who was dead, but also he had not one but two curses. One being able to change into a girl and the other being part cat in both forms. In all her life, besides her father and Tofu, never had a boy not reacted as the perverts at the school did when they saw her.

Akane nearly mentally slapped herself when she forgot about the perverts that were waiting at the front of the school. Akane then turned to take a quick glance at Ranma. His black cloak flapped in the wind as they both continued to walk. Akane then turned away and started to run ahead.

Ranma took in note when Akane all of a sudden started to send off a huge wave of anger as she took off ahead.

'_What's her hurry?' _Ranma thought with curiosity. Ranma jumped up on the concrete wall and started to run as he tried to catch up with Akane.

Akane felt herself run even fast as she felt her anger from the past several months coming back to her. The boy perverts that came at her at the school, the stupid speech that Kuno made, the many whispers from just about every student in the school spreading rumors about her.

Akane shrugged off the memories as she continued towards the school yard.

Ranma ran along the concrete wall still following Akane.

'_Something must be really wrong here. She was in a calm mood when we both left the house, then all of sudden she got really angry and ran ahead. Was it me?'_

Akane soon reached the school and there were all the pervert horde was waiting. The boy crowd came rushing forward either with something in their hands or nothing at all as they came for her shouting, "Akane I love you."

Akane muttered under breath, "Hate boys, hate boys, hate boys…." As she knocked away any guy from the group that came at her.

One by one the perverted horde was way being bent, punched, pushed and knocked away as Akane was trying to get through.

Ranma watch from the top of the concrete wall as stared at the scene before him.

'_Wow, she's something……. wait…… could this be the reason that set her off before?'_

Several minutes since the fight started, the entire pervert group laid scattered all over the front of the school among the destruction and wreckage. Akane was breathing very heavily as soon as she was done.

"Honestly, you think they would have learned by now…" Akane said as tried to catch her breath.

Out of now where a red rose shot out, in which Akane caught it automatically. She took a close look at it before mentally groaning.

"At earthly happy is the rose distilled, then that twittering on the virgin thorn grows, lives, and dies in single blessingness." Said a male voice from behind one of the tree's in the yard.

The figure stepped out from the tree wielding a bokken right hand and came a few steps forward.

"These…. weaklings such a boorish lot truly." The figure said with a scoff remark as he spoke, "They fought for the privilege of your company, Akane if they could have managed to defeat you that is. What fools these mortals be."

The clouds over head started to rumble as Akane took a few step backwards.

"Oh Kuno, excuse me." Akane said in disapproval as she tried to run past him.

"Oh that she be little she is fierce." Kuno said as he wielded out his bokken blocking Akane's path, "Will thou spar with me?"

Ranma felt his blood start to boil as he witnessed the whole scene before him.

'_So, he's the one that's responsible for all of this.'_

With no more thought then that Ranma jumped down from the wall, standing right between Kuno and Akane. His face wasn't visible along with the rest of his body thanks to the black cloak he wore. His arms were stretched out, ready.

Ranma looked like he was about to strike Kuno, which Akane took quick notice.

"Ranma, don't butt in please…." Akane was trying to say but was cut off.

"You there! Why do you stand between me and the fierce tiger lily?" Kuno shouted as he whipped out his bokken.

Ranma just growled in response.

"Wait, isn't not the custom of one's own name first? Fine then, mine I shale give." Kuno valiantly interrupted.

"I'm the undefeated captain of this school's kendo club. The rising new star of the high school fencing world. The sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies, my peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

Lighting flashed in the back ground as Kuno raised his bokken to the sky.

"Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen."

Chatter went on through out the background and through the high school windows.

"Did he just call himself 'blue thunder'?" One of the girls to the side asked.

"Have you heard that?" Another one the girls asked toward Nabiki.

"Nope, it's news to me." Nabiki answered plainly.

"Last I heard he was calling himself 'shooting star'." The second girl replied bluntly.

The tension in the air could be felt all around as Ranma stood between both Akane and Kuno. He then took a few steps forward while having his right arm reached forward.

"I'm Ranma Satome, and I will ask you nicely to leave Akane '_alone'_ since it seems that she is annoyed by your presence and would rather get inside than be late." Ranma replied aggravated.

"How dare you fiend! How dare you be familiar to Akane! I will show you the heavens wrath of the Blue Thunder!" Kuno shouted as he rushed forward with his bokken poised to strike.

Ranma jumped out of the way just in time as Kuno's bokken came intact with the concrete wall. The wall shattered as Kuno pulled back his wooden sword for a second strike. Ranma then jumped out the way again as Kuno stuck forward, this time striking clear through the near by tree.

The teens in the upper windows could only gasp and rant as they witness the scene below them.

Akane for one was torn between two decisions as she watched the scene before her. One being to end up yelling at Ranma that she could handle the situation herself and that she didn't need his help. On the other hand she was grateful that some one was standing up for her.

Before Akane could have made up her mind she felt something fall onto her forehead. She automatically reached up to see what it was. It was something very wet like. She then took a quick glance up and noticed that a few more rain drops were coming down.

'_It's starting to rain. I should get inside before…… Ranma!'_

"Conceivable fool, I Tatewaki Kuno will be you down fall!"

Kuno kept on striking forward as Ranma dogged every attack without having his cloak falling off.

"Why is it thee not striking back? Perhaps ye are a coward that just evades his enemies!" Kuno mockingly replied as he continued.

Ranma felt his rage come forth as he struck forward with both arms. As he rushed forward, his hood fell back revealing his face. He whipped out his claws and prepared to strike.

Kuno was about to deliver another strike when he started to notice his opponent's face. He nearly jumped back as he saw a sight he had never seen before, red glowing eyes. Kuno didn't managed to pull away as Ranma struck his right hand's claws onto his bokken, in result shattering it to pieces. He then fell forward, hitting face first into the pavement. Then all of a sudden a small little bit of blood came splattering through the air, hitting both Ranma and Kuno.

Akane had rushed forward to hopefully stop the fight between the two when she saw Ranma's attack. Ranma's had struck forward which had slashed Kuno's bokken to pieces. But the most disturbing thing was the crimson blood that had flown through the air.

'_Blood? Whose blood could that be……'_

Ranma was about to strike again when he noticed the cut on Kuno's right arm. It was slashed all the way from the wrist up to the elbow as it continued to bleed slowly.

Ranma started to shake his from side to side as he witnessed the sight before him. After what seamed like an eternity Ranma turned and ran off around the side of the school building.

The rain finally started to pour down as Akane finally snapped out of her trance and ran off to find him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Never again….never again…" Ranma muttered as she had both of her hands against the wall. Her cat claws dug deeper into the wall as the rain kept falling down.

Akane just came around the bend when she saw the sight before her. She felt a little concern as she came slowly forward having her hand stretch forth, trying to reach for her shoulder.

Ranma quickly lifted her head up and turn to face who was there. She had let out a sigh when she recognized who it was.

"Oh, it's just you Akane." Ranma had responded with a hint of relief

"Ranma, I do thank you for standing up for me, but what happened out there?" Akane asked with curiosity.

Ranma glanced down and turned back to the wall.

"I'm Sorry." Ranma said before she started jumping up onto small shed roof, up the wall and finally onto the school roof.

Akane watched until Ranma disappeared from sight as the rain continued to fall down from the black sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To answer a question to one of the reviewers, the person is Ranma and no it's not an imposter. Nice idea though. There is more going on that has not been revealed, but more will come as the story unfolds. Also, to answer another question to another one of the reviewers, yes the story that I read before was "Of Cats, Men, and Women" by Innortal.

This will not be a cross over since 1. That was one of the reason from the other story that I had read made me want to write this, 2. This is all Ranma ½ but with a few twists and any cross over would ruin the idea of the story that I'm trying to write as best as I can.

I would like to say that I hated going back and forth trying to figure out Kuno's poetry as I wrote it word by word. Any way, please review.


	3. Questions

**Animal I Have Become**

Note: Chinese-_**""**__Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Wow, I must say that I'm surprised of how fast I finished this chapter. Enjoy this whole new chapter!**

No, I don't own Ranma ½. If I did, I'd be working on many novels of all the brilliant fan fics that there are about it.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Questions**

-----------------------------------------------------

Akane sighed as she continued to lift the heavy water buckets in her hands while standing outside the hallway of the classroom. She had always been able to finish her fights before the bell had rung. Now thanks to Ranma's 'interference', She was late for her class, which the teacher made her carry buckets outside the class room.

"Jerk." Akane muttered.

She then remembered that Ranma was supposed to be in her class as well, and she hadn't seen him since his fight with Kuno.

'_Wait, why would he run off like that? Was it because he hurt Kuno?'_

Akane pondered more on that thought.

'_And what did he mean when he said he was sorry? Was it for butting in the fight? Or was it something else?'_

She couldn't be sure.

--------------------------------------------------

"I swear I'll never know what to do with you Kuno-baby." Nabiki put it simply.

She was sitting down next to an unconscious Kuno. She had taken the effort to drag him all the way to the nurse's office as to seeing that he wasn't going to get up any time soon. On top of that thanks to Satome, she ended up getting a large of mount of cash from the betting polls when just about everyone betted on Kuno. So much that she might thank him.

Nabiki quietly snorted at this thought. She then cast her eyes back down to Kuno. She took a long glance at the cast of bandages that were wrapped around Kuno's right arm, remembering the cut she saw.

'_That Satome really did a number on Kuno, though he didn't have to slice him up.'_

Nabiki pondered on this thought as she recalled the slash on his right arm. It was cut a little deep along with several lines that went all the way from his wrist to his elbow.

Nabiki's eyes narrowed as she deliberated even more as she looked over Kuno's wounds.

'_Who is this Ranma? Sure he's the son of a friend of fathers, but what type of boy is he?'_

All of sudden Kuno's eyes shot open as he stood up and groaned while he grasped his right shoulder. The tight bandages had helped the bleeding to stop, but moving too much caused a few drops of blood to come out.

"Hurt Kuno-baby?" Nabiki questioned.

"Nay, Nabiki Tendo. The demon, where is he?" Kuno looked around as if Ranma was going to jump out at any moment.

"Hold still," Nabiki said as she pushed Kuno back down, "I don't know, Ranma ran off somewhere."

Kuno sat back up and groaned, "Ow. You mean that you, Nabiki Tendo, knowest that foul fiend?"

"Lay down." Nabiki shoved him back down as she put a cloth on his forehead.

"Nabiki tell me more." Kuno said.

"Hmm." Nabiki said while she pretended to think. "For a price. 3000 yen."

"Why that's blasphemy! I'll take it!" He jousted as he got back up. Nabiki none too gently, pushed him back down again. "OW!"

"I'll put it on your tab." Nabiki smirked, "He's staying at our house."

"What! Under the same roof as my love, Akane Tendo!?" Kuno shouted.

"Yeah. Ranma's father had made an engagement deal with our dad. So now Ranma is stuck with us." Nabiki waved her hand as to dismiss it, "You know because of the dojo. You might say he is a permanent resident. It's good for business too."

"That monster engaged himself to Akane?!" Kuno overloaded. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall, with Nabiki left behind.

"Wait! No it's not like that!" Nabiki shouted, "I didn't say he was engaged to Akane!"

No use. Nabiki mentally cursed for not making it clearer to Kuno before he left.

--------------------------------------------------------

Akane sighed as she continued to wait for the teacher to finally let her back into class. She glanced up and turned looked to the right to see Kuno running down the hallway with another one of his bokkens. She mentally groaned as she guessed that he was going to be more of a nuisance today.

"Fear not Akane Tendo, for Tatewaki Kuno will smite the fiend, Ranma Satome, and free thee from this engagement." He said as he came up next to Akane. Out of no where, nearly every student in her class room rushed outside the class doors and surrounded Akane.

"Wow really?"

"You're engaged?"

"No way!"

"But I love you Akane!"

"I'm happy for you!"

Akane for one was flabbergasted. How did they know about the engagement that was set between Ranma and her sisters? And what did Kuno mean by her being engaged to Ranma?

"But- Wait, no! It was my father's idea!" She answered since she was overwhelmed by all the questions.

"Back to class everyone!" The teacher yelled from inside the classroom.

All the students all groaned as they went back inside. As they went back in the rooms, Akane looked down at a twitching Kuno. He for one had footprints all over him.

"Honestly Kuno, can you be more of a bother? I mean really." Akane said before she walked into her classroom as the teacher invited her in.

----------------------------------------------------

The rain seemed to be endless as it keeps coming down. Its painful cold water that seems to pierce the skin every time it clashes with it. The water splashed in puddles all around the top of the roof of the school, especially around the area of Ranma.

Ranma was sitting with her hood hanging downwards and her arms clutching her arms around herself. The rain flowed all around her face, hair, and ears as it came down.

She silently sneezed as she was continuing to be soaked by the rainfall.

'_I should probably get some shelter and dry off…'_

She mental snorted at the thought.

'_Like it really matters, especially considering what I am.'_

Ranma slowly felt tears start to come down her face along side with the rain.

'_Yeah, some man I am anymore. Here's a girl with a cattish look and she shouldn't call herself a he at all.'_

Thunder sounded in the background while lighting flashed through out the black sky. Ranma glanced up as the lighting flared.

'_Seems like the rain is inclined to agree with me.'_

Ranma then glanced down towards the school yard. The rain had just started to slow down along with many puddles among the ground.

'_I'm not worth saving for.'_

---------------------------------------------------

The rain started to lift as Akane was making her way out the school yard and started to walk towards home. Akane was in deep thought as she held her school bag in both hands.

'_Great, thanks to Kuno, everyone thinks I'm engaged to Ranma! This is just unbelievable! But, would being engaged to Ranma be so bad even though I just met him? I don't even know what to feel anymore.'_

Akane continued to walk along the big long brick wall. She was still in thought when something appeared right beside her. She nearly jumped a whole block from the experience before seeing who it was.

"Ranma!" Akane said as she calmed down a bit. "You scared me."

"Oh, sorry." Ranma said as he looked away, along with his cloak covering him.

"Where have you been?" Akane asked with curiosity.

"Getting some fresh air." He replied.

"In the rain?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay."

Akane was wondering on what to do. Something happened to Ranma and he was too wound tight to talk about it. Like a deep wound of some kind. Maybe she could convince him that she was comfortable to talk to. She looked around at the deserted area and smiled.

"You know Ranma, you don't have to wear that out here." She said as she pointed to his cloak, "No one's around." As if to prove it she twirled in a circle.

Ranma hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Akane gave him her biggest smile, "You don't have to hide from me."

Ranma gave a small one and was about to take off his hood when he was splashed with cold water. Akane turned and saw a small old lady pouring water on the sidewalk. Ranma outwardly groaned while Akane tried to suppress a giggle. Ranma had started down the road but was stopped by Akane.

"Hey I know where we can get some hot water." She said as she took Ranma's hand and she led the way down the street.

-------------------------------------------

"Hello! Anyone? Doctor Tofu?" Akane called from the outside of the office door.

After a quick knock Akane opened the door and slowly stepped through, with Ranma not very far behind.

"Wait here and I'll get some hot water." Akane said as she walked off.

Ranma for one was watching her as she left.

'_Like I am going anywhere.'_

Seconds later a white skeleton hand stretched out forth and nearly tapped Ranma's left shoulder. Out of instinct Ranma whipped her arm around knocking the hand away and turning around facing what set her off with her claws showing.

Standing there holding a skeleton was a man around in his late twenties or early thirties. He had dark brown hair and wore glasses. He also had a very surprised expression.

Ranma instantly put her arms down and stepped away, "I'm sorry about that."

"Ranma! Here's you hot wate.. Oh, hi Dr. Tofu." Akane said as she just came through the other room carrying a small tea pot.

Tofu nodded it off, "No, it was my bad. I should've been more careful when sneaking up on people. I'm Dr. Tofu and the skeleton's is named Betty."

He then turned and bowed to Akane, "Akane you haven't been by lately. No new injuries?"

Akane looked down while she slightly blushed, "No sir, I mean, I haven't been doing things that would hurt me."

"Ok, so who's your friend?" Tofu asked.

Akane snapped her head up, "Oh, that's right, Dr. Tofu this is Ranma Satome. He's the son of one of my father's friends. He will be staying with us for a while."

Tofu offered out his hand, "Nice to meet you Ranma Satome."

Ranma took a couple steps back not offering the handshake.

Tofu slightly frowned, "Not wanting to shake hands?"

Akane for one was a little surprised at Ranma's behavior right now. Then it hit her.

"Here Ranma." Akane said as she handed the tea pot to Ranma, "Dr. Tofu, Ranma has a condition and she's very nervous about it."

Tofu blinked, "Condition as in a disorder?"

Akane shook her head, "No, nothing like that."

She then turned to Ranma.

"Ranma you can really trust him." Akane assured her.

Ranma was a little hesitant. Here was someone else that was going to see what she looked like, curse form and all. She then slowly shook her head.

"Please Ranma, he's ok. If not for yourself, then how about me?" Akane asked.

Ranma was still a little uncertain, but after hearing Akane's plea she made up her mind. After a few moments she slowly set the tea pot down. She then slowly reached up gripping her hood, little by little as she pulled it back. Soon her red hair came into view, then along with her cat ears and the rest of her face. Lastly, she picked up the pot and slowly poured the contents over her head. The changes were instantaneous. Ranma grew several feet and inches taller, her hair changed from red to black, and her hidden chest flatted out.

Tofu raised an eyebrow as he saw the transformation infront of him, "Jusenkyo?"

Ranma slowly nodded.

Tofu then smiled, "There's nothing to worry about, I read quiet a bit on Jusenkyo and I'm just a bit surprised that it's all true."

Ranma blinked at this. Here was some that had not judged him at his appearance or curse.

"You two best run along now before it gets late." Tofu noted them.

Akane nodded, "We will, thank you Dr. Tofu."

With that she grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled him along outside the clinic.

----------------------------------------------------------

Both Akane and Ranma walked side by side as they headed home. Ranma was once again in his black cloak and very warily of anymore 'accidental' cold water splashes from anywhere.

"So, that guy studies martial arts?" Ranma asked.

Akane turned towards Ranma, "Yes, how can you tell?"

"I can tell, the way he almost snuck up on me, I almost didn't hear him coming." He replied truthfully. He was still surprised that some one that good could snuck up on him like that.

Akane thought on this, "Almost?" She asked with curiousness.

Ranma almost hesitated before replying back.

"Yeah, I um….. when he had his Betty skeleton's hand stretched out and it almost touched before I kind of swiped my hand back at it." Ranma said with a hind of guilt.

"I'm sure it was because you were surprised right." Akane pointed out.

"Yeah, surprised." Ranma assured Akane. He didn't want to talk anymore on the subject.

"You have feeling for that guy?" Ranma said out of no where, wanting to change the topic.

"Yeah, I guess ever since I was little." Akane said distantly, "Hey, wait! How did you know?"

Ranma smiled while grinning a little, "I figured it all out by your sweet smell at the time and the way you were blushing."

With that said, Ranma ran off ahead jumping onto the wall.

Akane felt herself turning beat red as she blushed.

"Hey! Get back here!" Akane shouted as she ran after him.

----------------------------------------------

Ok, first of all I would like to thank MZephyr for his comment on my story and also being the author of some of my favorite Ranma X Akane fan fics. I would like to thank him for pointing out my mistakes here and there. I know that I'm not perfect, but explanations will be answered as the story progresses.

Ok, I answered the question of who took care of Kuno, and I must say that Nabiki did a very good job at that.  I would also like to say that my editor deserves credit for a few lines that were written by him/her. I find that the mood has darkened a little, but at the same time has brightened. Any way, please tell me what you think. I hope the next chapter will come out very soon.


	4. Feelings of Remorse and Obscurity

**Animal I Have Become**

Note: Chinese-_**""**__Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Man, I must be in a really good mood lately, especially considering that I finished another chapter in several days. Ok people, I also decided to go back a little bit and fix a few things in the last chapters like add a little more description. Other than that, please enjoy.**

No, I don't own Ranma ½. If I did, I be wouldn't be here would I?

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Feelings of Remorse and Obscurity**

------------------------------------------

Ranma continued to run across the concrete wall. He ran along the solid hedge and on his way to the Tendo household. He was feeling a little better, like a bit of burden was lifted, making it easier to breathe. That there were people out there that could accept him.

Or at least from what they see had seen. Soon or later they would be judging the real him. The creature that has been hidden deep within him, one that only so many have possibly seen. After they see it they would either cast him away or hunt him down like all the rest had.

Ranma frowned as he stopped at the end of the wall.

'_Both the Tendos and Tofu have seen my curses, but what about……'_

Ranma shrugged it off, not wanting to think about it. He quickly rushed off wall and headed towards the Tendo residence.

Far behind was Akane, trying to catch her breath as she ran after Ranma, or at least tried to. Her face was still red from being embarrassed from Ranma and his comment. He said that her smell was sweet. Sweet as in what she wasn't sure.

Akane laid against the wall as she breathed heavily from running.

'_Ranma sure runs very fast. I don't think I have ever seen any one run really fast before.'_

Akane then pushed herself off from the wall and continued to walk on. She continued to consider on Ranma's comment.

'_I think that's the first time a boy had really commented about me.'_

Akane brushed her right hand through her hair.

'_Did he really mean it as a comment because he likes me or was he just teasing me?'_

Akane shook her head as she removed her hand from her long hair.

'_What am I saying! I'm in love with Dr. Tofu! I shouldn't care if that boy likes me or not!'_

Though she wasn't really sure it that was true or not.

Akane continued to walk until she reached her house's front yard. She was heading towards the front door when she saw Nabiki there waiting for her.

"Hey Nabiki." Akane said courteously as she came up to the steps.

"Hey sis, we so need to talk." Nabiki replied.

---------------------------------------------

Kasumi hummed a motherly tune as she scrubbed the dishes in the sink. She was about half way through when she heard the front open then closed. She put the last plate away in the tray and slowly stepped out the kitchen doorway to see who it was. She smiled as she saw who it was. Ranma had just come through the front door was heading towards the dojo when Kasumi had showed up.

"Welcome home Ranma." She said in her caring voice.

He then turned and lightly bowed, "Thank you, Kasumi. I'll be out in the dojo."

Without any other thought he was already heading to the dojo.

Kasumi had then turned back towards the kitchen, when the front door opened once more.

Nabiki had just walked inside along with Akane not far behind, both deep in conversation.

"So did you give your fiancé the grand tour of the school yet?" Nabiki replied casually as she gripped both of her arms around her head.

"No I haven't and will you quit calling him my fiancé." Akane said as she tried to head up to her room.

"Well it might as well be officially now. There are going to be many rumors going around the school saying that you two are an item. Especially since Kuno shouted it all out for every student to hear." Nabiki finished just before she headed off down the hallway.

Akane watched as her sister took off. She was right in way. There are going to be rumors about both her and Ranma, especially considering that Ranma fought Kuno in front of the whole school and Kuno shouting it as he went through the halls.

Akane wasn't sure what she was going to do about it. She sighed and then carried her book bag as she headed up the stairway towards her room.

-------------------------------------------------

Ranma lightly sweated as he worked through his complex kata. He had started slowly at first just to make sure that his muscles wouldn't give out on him as he worked faster.

Working through his katas and many other moves that he learned while growing up always somehow cooled him down or help cope with his nervousness. Focusing on how and when the move would commence helped him from turning is attention back to his troubles.

How ever though, it didn't work very well right now, especially every since both him and his father headed towards China.

Ranma slowly came to a stop, standing in the middle of the dojo to catch up with his breathing.

'_It's not helping as much as I thought. It might only be a matter of time before…..'_

Ranma was pulled from his trace of thought as he heard some one come into the dojo. He turned to see who it was.

There coming through the door was Soun, carrying a bottle of sake and a few glass cup drinks on a plate. He came several feet through the door and then sat down. He took the bottle of sake and slowly poured into one of the cups.

After Soun finished pouring into the cup he gentle set the sake down.

"Sake?" Soun asked Ranma.

Ranma shook his head.

"I understand." Soun said as he brought the drink to his lips.

The drink was gone in seconds as Soun poured it into his mouth and then slowly setting the glass down. Soun then grabbed the sake once again and poured in the glass.

Soun face looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had a look of a whitish pale color in his skin along with a hint of red blood shot eyes. He also had dark circles under his eyeballs as well.

"You don't look well Mr. Tendo." Ranma pointed out.

Soun chuckled lightly, "I have been worse. I'm just been morning over my dead friend. May that he rest in peace."

Neither one of them spoke for a while. After what seemed like forever, Soun decided broke the silence.

"I can remember the first that both Genma and I finally were able to lock the master away. We first set up camp near a cave opening; we then ended up giving him a lot of sake till he was drunk and out cold. Lastly we tied some explosives onto a barrel with the master inside and rolled him into the cave till the cave blew up and finally sent the master to rest." Soun said with a smile.

Ranma for one was a little curious, "Was he that bad to be killed that way?" He asked.

Soun turned to face Ranma, "Yes. Although the master was a really good martial artist he was also a complete perverted man of unbelievable power. Both me and Genma saw his perverted doings and we both lived in fear of the master's evil till we both finally put the master away."

Ranma suddenly felt not like not discussing anymore. He had started to walk away, when Soun interrupted him.

"Son, where are you going?" Soun asked with curiousness.

Ranma stopped just before he got to the door, "Just getting some fresh air." Ranma replied, "And please don't call me son. After all of this has been resolved, I'll be leavin'."

Soun quickly stood up, "Now see here! The schools must be joined!" Soun shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tendo, but like I said before, I **will** not be forcing any one of your daughters to marry me unless she wants to!" Ranma shouted with annoyance in his tone as he faced Soun, "Besides, you said it yourself that you will abide these terms and hopefully find a way to settle the matter with both side's honor intact. Am I right?"

Soun was about to shout right back, but gave up.

"Your right. I'm sorry Ranma. I'd just been waiting so long to see both Genma and my dreams to come true that I haven't been thinking about my own daughters." Soun apologized.

Ranma nodded and started to walk away again, "You should be thinking more about them than you have been lately."

With that Ranma was gone, leaving Soun alone in the dojo.

Unknown to everyone Nabiki had been listening to the entire conversation from one of the outside walls of the dojo. Too say the slightest that she was in shock. Here was a boy, no make that a man that not only talked back to her father, but also stood up for her and her sisters. Nabiki had never heard of anyone that talked that way to her father.

Though, she couldn't decide to either be angry for him yelling at her father, or to be glad for him in favor of sticking up for her and her sisters. Well one thing was for sure that she would be thinking better of him, for profit like she always has or for respect.

"That Ranma is something else." Nabiki quietly said as she ran off into the house.

-----------------------------------------------

_Ranma slowly opened his eyes as he glimpsed at the scenery before him._

_It was dark, probably around midnight._

_He looked around until he noticed that he had something warm on his hands and fingers._

_He glanced down and saw what looked to be a black reddish color glazing all over his hands._

'_Blood?' He said to himself._

_He then looked down and screamed._

Ranma woke up screaming as he shot up with sweat. He then quickly glanced down at his hands while he breathed extremely heavily.

No blood.

He let out a sigh of relief.

'_It was just a nightmare.'_

The door swung wide open and in popped all the Tendo residents. Soun wore the same clothes when he was in the dojo. Both Kasumi and Nabiki were wearing night gowns, though Kasumi's was a bit more modest than Nabiki's, while Akane was wearing yellow pajamas.

"Are you alright Ranma?" Kasumi asked with concern.

Ranma took another breathe before lightly nodding.

"Never a dull moment." Nabiki said as she yawned and started to head back off to her room.

"You sure you're alright?" Soun questioned.

"Yes, I'm all right. Just a nightmare." Ranma answered.

With that both Soun and Kasumi walked back to their rooms. After they left Akane slowly walked over to Ranma's side and sat down.

"Do you want me to stay with you here tonight?" Akane asked concern.

Ranma shook his head, "You don't have to. I'm alright."

Akane lightly frowned at his response, but she then stood up.

"If you need anyone to talk to, I'll be here." Akane quietly said before she closed the door and walked away.

Ranma flipped over laying on his side with his head facing towards the wall.

'_This is a good family. I shouldn't burden them with my problems.'_

------------------------------------------

Morning came quickly as Akane was jogging through the streets heading back to the Tendo grounds. She more focused on last nights events than on her jogging.

'_Now I'm really sure something's bothering Ranma. That scream he yelled in his sleep was really shocking. It sounded like he was in pain.'_

Akane frowned as she thought more about it. She pushed it aside as she came though the front yard and into the house. She quickly headed off to the furo hopefully to get a quick soak before heading off to school.

Soon everyone meet at the breakfast table and started eating. No one spoke as they ate their meal as just about everyone was occupied with something. Soon Nabiki had finished and had rushed ahead out the door. Akane had finished hers as well as Ranma was not far behind her.

He was just about to leave through the door when he heard someone called out his name.

"Oh, Ranma!" Kasumi said just before Ranma ran off to catch up with Akane, "I've something for you."

Kasumi handed out a white looking box into both of Ranma's hands. Ranma stared at the box for a second before looking back to Kasumi.

"What's this for?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, just something that I thought of last night, that you might need. Now hurry before you're late." Kasumi answered with a smile.

Ranma lightly bowed before running off to catch up with Akane.

Akane was about half way to the school before Ranma caught up. Neither one of them said a word as they went. Akane was too focused to really notice Ranma as she was getting herself ready to face off against the pervert horde that awaited her every morning.

Ranma for one was wondering what was in the box, but pushed it off as they neared the school grounds. Both Akane and Ranma ran beside each other as they came to the school entrance. Akane readied herself as she went through, but soon stopped at what she saw.

Right between the entrance and the school doors was Kuno and what appeared to be half the kendo club. Just like Kuno, each and every one of them had a bokken in their hands. Ranma soon walked right beside Akane as he came to a halt.

Kuno still had his bandages all over his right arm as he held his bokken. He looked like he didn't get much rest last night, considering that he would tip over to the side before he stood strait up again. He had also taken notice of Ranma's arrival.

Kuno had then stepped forward, "I, Tatewaki Kuno, have declared that there be just justice be done upon the fiend called Ranma Satome! He thinks that he has stopped the heaven's wrath, but I, the Blue thunder of Furinkan High still stand!" Kuno shouted for the whole school yard to hear, "And I shall cleanse this filth of a being and free Akane Tendo from his control!"

Ranma felt his blood boil a little before he quickly calmed himself down. He then stepped forward, "Kuno just give it a rest alright. You saw what happened to you yesterday, and I don't want to do it again." Ranma replied.

"Silence fiend! You shall not stop me and my men of justice!" Kuno declared as he rushed forward along with the other kendo men.

"Guess I have no choice then." Ranma said as he rushed forward.

Ranma almost was a blur as he rushed forward and had stepped behind Kuno, giving him a kick to the back with out hurting him. As he went down he then rushed over to the next ones and hit them with his hand, knocking them down.

He kept doing this until there was only one remaining. He then ran forward with that one and gave a kick right through the bokken, in result splitting it in half and knocking the last man down.

When the last man went down, Ranma then rushed inside through the school doors. Akane sighed as she bent down to pick up the white package and hurried into the school as well.

----------------------------------------

"Student's, we have a new student that is with us here today, his name is Ranma Satome. He has returned from a trip to China, so be sure to give him a big Nihao welcome." The teacher said as he told the whole class about the new student.

"You will be sitting right behind Ms. Tendo." The teacher pointed out.

Ranma lightly bowed before walking over to his assigned seat while the black hood dangled down in the back. He heard very quiet whispers as he went to take his seat.

Ranma for one was glad for the box of stuff that Kasumi handed to him. The black bandana really helped cover up his cat ears which helped him from not to bring too many questions about his look.

Ranma soon came to his seat and sat down as the teacher began to write down the assignments for the day. He then put his elbow on the desk while holding his head up. He was soon lost in deep thought as he stared at the chalkboard.

'_I shouldn't be here….. but both Akane and Kasumi insisted that I at least get an education.'_

Ranma then back towards the board and started to write them down.

-------------------------------------

Soon it was time for gym class and everyone was outside. Ranma sat down in one of the grass fields, not really feeling like joining in any of the activities. Right beside him were two guys from his class room. One was called Hiroshi and the other was Daisuke. And they were bugging Ranma while he layed there.

"So, Akane's your fiancée?" Hiroshi asked with interest.

"And who said that?" Ranma asked with little enthusiasm.

"The whole school is talking about." Daisuke commented as he looked out in the crowd, more of the girl's softball team's direction.

Ranma after that had layed on his back, being not really concerned.

'_It figures. The way that Kuno was shouting about freeing Akane from me everyone must be assuming that I'm her fiancée or something close to that.'_

"So, how far have you gone with Akane?" Daisuke questioned.

Ranma stood up with this question.

"How far what?" Ranma asked.

"I said have far have you gone with Akane?" Daisuke replied.

"Yeah, did you do it?" Hiroshi asked.

Ranma eyebrows went down a little, "Do what?" He questioned.

"You know, like slept with her." Hiroshi pointed out.

Ranma felt himself snap as he grabbed Hiroshi by the collar.

"Hey, get one thing strait buddy! I don't want you or anyone else to talk that way about Akane. You hear me!" Ranma shouted as he lifted the guy up.

Before anyone else could've said anything else a large white speck came and hit Ranma on the right cheek.

Ranma felt something hard roll off his cheek and hit the ground with a thud. He glanced down and saw that it was a softball.

"Ow." Ranma quietly muttered.

"Oh, Ranma I'm so sorry." Akane said as she ran up next to him.

"Hey, couldn't you have dodged that?" Daisuke asked.

"I was distracted at the moment." Ranma pointed out before dropping the other guy.

-------------------------------------------

Ranma and Akane walked out of the school yard as the school bell rang. Ranma was holding his bruised cheek on the right side, since that he didn't want anyone to see what he looked like underneath his hood.

"Come on Ranma, at least have some one look at it." Akane asked with impatience.

Ranma shook his head, "Like I said before, it'll heal on its own. It doesn't need attention!"

Akane groaned, "Let's have Dr. Tofu look at it then since you don't want any other doctor or nurse look at it."

Akane took Ranma's hand and then rushed off down the street.

They soon reached the clinic and stopped right outside the door. Akane opened up the door and stepped inside, which Ranma didn't go in. Akane groaned before coming back to grab Ranma by the hand and pull him in.

"I swear that you're very stubborn when it comes to someone looking over your injuries." Akane whispered as they walked over to Tofu's office.

"Hello? Dr. Tofu?" Akane called out as she glanced around the office.

"Oh, hello Akane." Tofu called out from the back, "I'll be then in a minute."

Tofu soon came out carrying several boxes, "Sorry, it's just that I've been busy all morning sorting through stuff since I haven't had a lot of help lately."

Tofu bended and set the boxes down on the floor before coming over.

"Now what can I help you with?" Tofu asked.

"Can you have a look over Ranma's bruise on his cheek? Since that he doesn't want anyone else to look it over?" Akane requested.

"Sure." Tofu said as he had Ranma come to sit down on the patient table.

Tofu raised an eyebrow, "Hmm….. this type of bruise looks awfully familiar…." Tofu commented as he looked it over.

Akane blushed, "Um… I'm the one that did that." Akane admitted.

Tofu turned towards Akane's direction, "Akane, you did this?" Tofu questioned.

Akane lightly nodded, feeling still a little guilty for it.

Tofu calmly slapped his right thigh, "I thought that damage looked familiar!" Tofu said as he lightly laughed.

'_Yeah, and I had to be at the end of it too.'_ Ranma inwardly groaned.

The phone suddenly rang, nearly startling both Ranma and Akane.

"Akane, would you answer that for me please? Thanks." Tofu asked as he patched up Ranma.

"Sure." Akane said as she went over to the ringing phone and picked it up.

"Hello? May I ask whose calling please?" Akane asked as she answered the phone. She let out a small gasp before lightly frowning.

"Yes I see, Ok bye." Akane finished.

She put down the phone and walked over to get her book bag and started to walk towards the door.

"Who was it?" Ranma asked as he got off the table while Tofu went back to moving the boxes.

"I'm going home." Akane replied as she tired to get out the door, but Ranma quickly grabbed her hand.

"Who was it Akane?" Ranma questioned.

Akane quickly shook her hand from Ranma's grip. She looked for one second at Ranma before she ran outside and started down the street, leaving Ranma behind.

Ranma was too surprised for words. As he saw Akane's face he swore he saw what looked like tears that just started to flow down her face, just before she left. Ranma felt a little at fault, like he was responsible for her crying.

'_Something must be really upsetting her.'_

With that thought he quickly rushed outside the clinic and followed Akane's scent as to where she went. The sky then darkened with black clouds as Ranma ran down the street.

------------------------------------------

Several hundred miles from Tokyo, some where in the deep woods, a tall boy with a bandana was running through the area. He wasn't watching where he was going or paying attention for that manner. He'd just smash anything out of his way or quickly brushed it aside.

He stopped at one point to glance around the surrounding area.

He then would once in a while stare up to the sky.

"Just you wait Ranma Satome! Because of you I've Seen Hell!" The tall bandana boy yelled as he glanced at the sky. He then would start running through out the woods once again.

-------------------------------------------

Ok, this time I tried to write a chapter that is not only longer, but that doesn't seem to go really fast. I really appreciate everyone for their comments on how the story is going. To answer one question, Ranma is suffering from depression though the reason why will be answer later.

Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Does anyone know how to correctly spell 'ne-how'? Because I couldn't find the correct way to spell it. Last please review on what you think.

-------------


	5. Hidden Feelings

**Animal I Have Become**

Note: Chinese-**"" **_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Finally this chapter is finished. I must say I'm not really sure of how well I written out this one, but I hope that people still will come to read and enjoy it. Hopefully the next chapter will be coming out sooner. Anyway enjoy.**

No, I don't own Ranma ½. If I did, I'd be working on many novels of all the brilliant fan fics that there are about it.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Hidden Feelings**

------------------------------------------------

Akane ran through the streets, not really paying attention to where she was going. She felt even more tears that had started to flow down her face as she ran. She felt herself trip forward and brushed against the pavement as she slid. A few moments later she slowly pushed herself off the ground and then stood up again.

Akane winced as she tried to take another step. She ignored the pain as she started run again just as it started to pour. She herself was already in pain, so much that she didn't need to succumb to her physical hurting.

Ranma continued to run through the street, looking around hopefully to spot Akane. She had already gotten wet, but that didn't matter her now. What she needed to do was find Akane.

She finally spotted her down the street not too far ahead.

"Akane, wait up!" Ranma shouted as she continued to run ahead.

Akane slightly turned around, but then turned away.

"Just leave me alone!" Akane shouted as she ran.

Ranma soon quickly caught up with Akane and then lightly pinned her against the wall as she to try to stop her. Akane yelped as she felt herself get pinned against the wall. She tried to break from her grip but no such luck.

"Akane listen to me….." Ranma started to say, but was interrupted.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Akane shouted as she tried to struggle again.

Ranma took a quick breath before she grasped Akane's face and forced her to look at her.

"Akane, Look at me! Please tell me what is wrong; you looked really upset just before you took off." Ranma said as she started into Akane's chocolate brown eyes. Ranma saw her wince as her breathing started to quicken. Some right then caught Ranma's nose as she noticed that something else was wrong.

Ranma then glanced downward, "And you're hurt."

Akane glanced down as well and saw that she was indeed hurt. She saw that her school skirt was torn around the leg area and that she had a red scrapped knee. After that she looked back up and ended up staring into Ranma's light blue eyes.

"Please, tell me what you're upset about." Ranma started again, "I fear it was somethin' that I had done…..."

Akane looked slightly away, staring off into the distance, "It wasn't you that I'm upset about."

"It's was after I answered the phone that I ended feeling upset." Akane finally said.

"Who was it that called?" Ranma asked with curiosity.

Akane took a little breathe before speaking, "Kasumi."

Ranma lightly pulled back at this, "Kasumi?! Your upset at Kasumi?!"

Akane quickly whipped her head over and looked back at Ranma.

"No, no, that's not who I'm upset at all!" Akane quickly said as she tried to assure Ranma, "It's just the fact that…..that…."

"That what?" Ranma asked.

Akane paused at this and didn't answer him for a while. She then felt tears started to build up right before she spoke up, "That Dr. Tofu would always love my sister a lot more than……me." Akane finished the last word as a whisper.

Ranma didn't speak as she waited for Akane to finish her story.

"Ever since that I can remember, Dr. Tofu has been completely in love with my sister Kasumi." Akane said as she felt tears had started to fall down, "I thought that if I could grow my hair out as long as Kasumi's, that I might impress him." Akane said as she lightly grabbed her long bluish black hair as to show what she had done.

"But every time that Kasumi comes over, he ends up acting really silly around her. It is just so obvious to anyone else that he's in love with her." Akane stated.

"What about Kasumi? Does she know?" Ranma questioned.

Akane shook her head, "No, she's the only one that doesn't know that he's in love with her." Akane pointed out before continuing, "In fact, he has yet to tell her. He just can't seem to get over his craziness to tell her. Can you imagine for Kasumi to never be able to found out how he feels for her if he doesn't?"

Ranma thought a little at this before continuing, "I can't really say. I'd have to see it for myself sometime."

Ranma gently took Akane's hand into hers as glanced into her eyes.

"So in others words, because of Tofu lovin' your sister Kasumi instead of you, you feel that you're left completely out of the picture. And that you're now left with a broken heart. Is that it?" Ranma asked.

Akane lightly nodded as she was covered with tears.

"I kind of understand of how you feel. If you want, I'll be here to comfort you if you feel that you need a friend." Ranma said as she laid against the concrete wall as more rain continued to fall all around her.

Akane lightly shook her head while tears had started to flow down again. She didn't want someone to comfort her, she had always been strong. But then there was Ranma and her offering of comfort that seemed alright to her. She just couldn't make up her mind.

After what seemed like forever, Akane finally made a decision. She then came forward, quickly latching herself onto Ranma and buried her face into her right shoulder while she softly cried. Ranma was shocked a little by the sudden reaction, but quickly recovered. She then had brought her hand around Akane's back and held her there as she comforted her as they both came in contact with the rain.

They both laid there against the wall, along the side of the street as the cold rain came down on them.

-----------------------------------------------

"You really don't know when to quit, do you Kuno-baby" Nabiki sadly noted as she sat next to the conscious form of Tatewaki Kuno.

Kuno for one looked like he was in bad shape. Ever since the first day he had meet Ranma, he'd been knocked down again and again as he tried to fight against him.

"Nay Nabiki Tendo, this is only a set back from I Tatewaki Kuno from slaying the foul demon." Kuno execrated as he held onto his wounded limbs.

Nabiki sighed as she dug into the ice cream that she had Kuno purchased. They both sat a crossed from each other inside one of the local ice cream parlors. She finished swallowing before replying back.

"Don't you think that you're over exaggerating a bit Kuno-baby?" Nabiki pointed out.

"Why do you say that?" Kuno asked with hint of confusion.

"Don't you think that you maybe judging Ranma a bit too harsh? You after all came and out right attacked him." Nabiki particularly pointed out as she took another bit.

Kuno was about to shout about another one of his poetry lines when some how Nabiki's words hit him.

"What are you saying Nabiki?" Kuno questioned.

"What I'm saying is that this time you have seriously misjudged Ranma." Nabiki replied seriously as she set her spoon down.

"How so?" Kuno asked as he was still trying to grasp the situation.

"Well, for one he lost his father not to long ago." Nabiki replied.

Kuno was about to say something thus interrupting, but for once remained silent as Nabiki continued.

"He lost his father while they were traveling in China. He was killed by a bunch of bandits while Ranma was away from him. He only found out later of what happened." Nabiki paused before continuing, "Ranma then came to our house to give the news to my father. That's when he told Ranma about the engagement agreement between him and Ranma's father."

Kuno thought a little on this before he replied back.

"He lost his father?" He questioned as he pondered on it even more.

"Yes, but that's not the only thing." Nabiki responded.

Kuno raised an eyebrow at this, "There's more?"

"Yes, you see he has this curse." Nabiki had started to say, but was interrupted.

"Curse? Like a demon curse?" Kuno questioned as he was a little lost.

"No, it's a curse that he ended up coming in contact while he was in China. It curse him took look a little like a creature, just like you saw."

"This is a lot to take in Nabiki Tendo." Kuno replied as he winced at his pain.

"That maybe so, but I think you might try to hopefully understand what he might be going through and leave him alone." Nabiki reply as she finished her ice cream.

"Why are you being so generous to him then?" Kuno asked with curiosity.

Nabiki looked away from him at this point.

"I had over heard Ranma talking with my father about the engagement." Nabiki then glared a little bit deeper in Kuno's face, "And of course, I tried to tell you that the engagement was a pact between both my father and Ranma's, not Ranma himself."

Kuno remained silent as Nabiki continued.

"Anyway, Ranma came all the way from China to my father hoping to settle it with both sides of honor intact. Of course my father still wanted the engagement to go through, but Ranma managed to convince him to at least wait and see if we wanted to or not to go through with it."

Nabiki turned towards Kuno, starring into his now stunned face expression.

"What, you really thought badly of him?" Nabiki responded with a bit of a amusement.

Kuno slowly recovered and then nodded.

Nabiki smiled a little bit, "I thought so too before I heard him stand up for me and my sisters behalf."

Kuno grabbed his head with his left hand as tried to put all that Nabiki was saying together.

"This is still a lot to take in Nabiki Tendo."

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I think it's going to be quiet a while before I drill it into your head." Nabiki sighed as she dipped her fork into the spaghetti on her plate.

-------------------------------------------------

Akane slowly opened her eyes as she felt herself feeling really wet and cold. She shivered as she became more aware of her surroundings. She then felt something warm pressed against her.

In that instant, Akane pushed herself up to see what it was. As she did, she came in sight of Ranma's wet female figure as well as her red hair and feline looks. Slowly Akane tried to put together as to why that she was up against Ranma in the first place.

'_Why is Ranma up against me?!'_

She was about yell out something when all memories hit her. Running away from Dr. Tofu's, Ranma coming after her, telling her heart out about her deepest feelings for Dr. Tofu to Ranma, Ranma comforting her as she cried.

Akane felt herself feeling really guilty at this point for ever once thinking so badly of Ranma.

'_He's not only kind and gentle, but he has never once made me feel like I'm threatened in anyway.'_

Ranma slowly opened her eyes, in which came in contact with Akane's. Ranma had then just smiled.

"Are you feelin' any better?" Ranma asked as she gently sat up.

Akane nodded in reply to her question. She could hear the rain started to pick u in the background. Ranma took notice of it as well.

"I had better get you home." Ranma said as she stood up still holding onto Akane. She then picked up Akane in her arms and started to jump onto one of the roof tops.

Akane gave a small yelp of surprise as she felt herself being lifted into the air. She was about to say something to Ranma, but decided against it. Ranma's body felt very warm as she was pressed against it as Ranma ran.

She suddenly felt her heart start beat a little faster as she held onto Ranma. She could hear it pounding like if it was pressed right against her ears. It sounded like a drum that was going off a steady rhythm.

'_Why am I feeling this way when I'm being held by Ranma? Sure he was just another boy that came into my life, but he is different then the others boys that I've known. The other boys either asked me constantly for dates or tried to fight against me in the mornings.'_

Akane just couldn't quite figure it out. Ranma was different, but she couldn't think of how much of a difference. She figured since she never had a guy friend before that what was different about Ranma. But then there were a few times so far that Ranma made her feel about him in a total different way. It was something that she hadn't felt about anyone before.

Sure he was a nice guy, but he then had his moments. One moment was that he would complain over someone looking over a simple bruise on his face. So much to a point where he didn't want anyone else to see it.

'_Why was that?'_

Akane was interrupted when she felt Ranma stopped. She then looked up and noticed that she was back at the Tendo training hall.

Ranma then gentle set her down as Akane's feet touched the wooden floor boards. After she felt Akane gain her footing she then stepped away. Akane quietly shivered as she felt the heat of Ranma's being replaced with the cold air.

Ranma had then smiled and turned away, walking inside the house, thus leaving Akane behind.

Akane felt herself wrapped her arms around herself as pondered more on Ranma.

'_He really is something. It almost sometime seems like that there are two sides to him. One that is kind and generous, while the other seems that he doesn't want anyone to get close to him. Why is that?'_

Akane was once again interrupted as she heard Kasumi calling everyone that dinner was ready. She then hurried inside as the stars glistened in the night sky.

--------------------------------------------

The rain seemed to pour down even more heavily as the boy with the bandana marched through the forest woods. He continued to smash and move things out of his way as he march on.

"Got to find Furinkan High School." The bandana boy muttered under is breath.

He soon finally saw a clearing up ahead through the thicket forest.

"Tokyo at last!" The boy shouted as he ran even faster.

He soon came into the clearing, only to find a huge view of a very large beach and the view of the ocean.

"Great, now where the Hell am I?!" The boy shouted as he faced the ocean.

Off to the side read a sign, 'Welcome to Miami Beach!'.

-------------------------------------------

Morning soon came over the Tendo training hall as the residents were already awake. It seemed like a normal Saturday, except for the yelling going on within.

Akane had just walked inside the house from her morning jog when she saw Ranma run right past her. She was in her girl form while wearing only a pair of boxers and a towel hanging very loosely from her shoulders and chest.

Akane was about to say something when Nabiki ran right past her as well.

"Ranma! Ranma come back here!" Nabiki shouted as she chased after Ranma.

"Na ah! There's no way I'm going to wear girl clothes!" Ranma shouted as she continued to run.

She kept running until she came to a dead end in the hallway. She tried to open the door to her right, but no use. Nabiki finally caught up while carrying a pink dress.

"Ranma, you can't go around half naked. Besides both your clothes and cloak are in the wash." Nabiki sated as she blocked off Ranma's escape, "It's only for a little while."

Ranma just shook her head as she layed flat against the wall.

"You know as I know that the water heater is broken and it's going to take a while to have it fixed. Besides, we have to conserve the hot water we have." Nabiki said coolly as she came even closer.

Ranma glanced downwards, "I know that, but still, why do I have to wear girl clothes?"

"Because that's all we have." Nabiki replied before slightly smiling, "Unless you want to wear something of my father's clothes."

Ranma thought on this before answering.

"Fine." Ranma quietly replied before she let Nabiki lead the way.

Akane watched as Nabiki pulled Ranma away and lead her up the stairs. She then decided to follow as well.

When Akane was at least halfway up the stairs, she saw Nabiki pulled Ranma into her room. Akane quickly rushed the rest of the way and opened her door.

As she opened the door she saw Ranma sitting against her bed while Nabiki was going through her clothes. Akane was about to ask what she was doing when she suddenly got the idea.

"Hey, why does Ranma have to wear my clothes?" Akane questioned.

"Because Ranma's a lot closer to your size in height." Nabiki replied before continuing, "Besides, don't you want to see what your fiancée will look like with this on?" Nabiki had then pulled out a pink pair of overalls with the word 'China" in big red letters.

Akane was about say something back, but only slightly blushed as she thought of what Ranma would actually look like in them.

A few minutes later Ranma came out of closet wearing the pink overalls while both Akane and Nabiki looked them over.

"Look at that, it's a perfect fit." Akane replied as she looked over the overalls.

"Well, how does it fit?" Nabiki asked.

"It's tight." Ranma replied as she pulled on the top, "It pinches my chest."

Akane frowned a little as she held back her anger.

"Hmm… how's the waist then?" Nabiki responded back.

Ranma then pulled on the waist area.

"It's a little baggy." Ranma answered back.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled out.

Ranma looked confused as she heard Akane yell at her.

"What did I do?" Ranma asked.

Akane was about to say something when Nabiki interrupted her.

"Maybe it would be better Ranma if you buy a new set of clothes." Nabiki pointed out.

------------------------------------------

Akane and Ranma walked beside each other as they were finally shooed out the house by Nabiki. She had even given them a few thousand yen and saying that they would owe her later.

Akane was quietly upset as they both marched on. She felt a little insulted at Ranma's words from earlier, but she didn't know how to respond on it with out making Ranma feel any worse then he was.

She then felt herself frown as she pondered even more about it.

Ranma had quickly taken notice of this as he had felt that something was wrong with Akane.

"Akane?" Ranma finally said out loud.

Akane turn to face Ranma, "Yes?"

"Um… I don't know what I said to upset you and I think I might have hurt your feelings. And for that I'm sorry." Ranma apologized.

Akane gently shook her head, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I felt like I was insulted by your words, but I then remembered that you didn't mean it."

"Oh, ok." Ranma replied before facing the strait forward.

Akane wanted to speak even more, but decided against it.

They soon reached one of the local stores and then stepped inside. Ranma was glad that she remembered to grab her headband or she would've had people staring at her.

Akane stepped over to one of the hangers and started to pull out some clothes.

"Here." Akane said as she handed Ranma one of the shirts that she pulled out.

Ranma grabbed the shirt and looked it over. It looked like her old red Chinese silk shirt, except with it being fully black.

Ranma looked back up at Akane,

"Thanks." Ranma replied before she stepped inside one of the changing rooms.

Akane smiled as well as she went through the rack again and pulled out some more clothes for both her and Ranma to try on.

--------------------------------------------------

Ranma and Akane walked out the store, each carrying a few bags as they headed back home. Ranma wore the new Chinese black shirt she had bought along with the new pair of black pants.

Ranma felt a little better as she had spent the time with Akane, even if they were only friends.

They soon reached the Tendo front gate. Ranma went inside and ran up the stairs to her room. She put the bags to the side of the room and headed over to her futon.

Before she layed down, she heard a noise right outside her door. She turned around and found Akane standing there, smiling.

"Thank you Ranma." Akane responded with a hint of soothing.

"For what?" Ranma asked.

"For everything." Akane responded before she left the door opening.

She then walked away and stepped inside her room, went and layed down on her bed. She then went to sleep.

The weekend went by quickly and soon Monday came, along with school.

------------------------------------------------

"Ranma, wait up!" Akane shouted as she ran down the street.

Both of them had gotten up earlier to hopefully to get to school on time since Akane didn't want to be holding buckets out in the hall again.

So Akane went quickly upstairs and woke Ranma up, which he didn't respond at all. After a few more tries she finally went to get a small cup of water and splashed it in his face.

Ranma had then woken up and was about to shout, when Akane quickly told her that they were going to be late for school while handing her another cup of warm water.

Which lead up to Ranma running out of the house and down the street before Akane could catch up.

Akane had then saw Ranma disappear around the corner and was gone as he ran ahead. She soon finally made her way to the school gates.

She was about to enter the gate when saw Ranma standing still just right inside the school gate entrance facing the other way. She then quickly ran right beside him.

"Ranma, what is-" Akane had started but stopped when she saw who or what Ranma was staring at.

About half way into the school yard was a teenager boy both with a yellow black spotted bandana and carrying a large red bamboo umbrella.

"At last, I found you Ranma Satome! Because of you I've seen Hell!" The boy shouted along with his fang looking teeth.

------------------------------------------------

Finally! This chapter had been a pain in the butt to write as I had to change things here and there. I had a whole different way to write this chapter when I finally decided to change a few things and add some more to it as well.

Finally Ryoga shows up. He of course hasn't changed much. I tried to write where Kuno might have a better insight of Ranma and hopefully stop attacking him. I hope that I wrote that part in character. Please review and I hope you check out for the next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------


	6. Behind the Crimson Glass

**Animal I Have Become**

Note: Chinese-_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Finally! In case anyone didn't get the memo on my home page my one computer crashed and lost a lot of my stuff, including this chapter! I had to restart all over and some where in the middle of it I decide to take a little break as I was feeling really frustrated with the whole event. Any way, I'm back and hopefully everyone will stick around as I work on this. Again sorry for the lateness.**

No, I don't own Ranma ½. If I did, I be wouldn't be here would I?

**Chapter 6: Behind the Crimson Glass**

* * *

Everyone just stared at the boy with the black yellow spotted bandana as he rushed forward at Ranma. Ranma quickly pulled both Akane and himself out of the way just as the red bamboo umbrella came in contact with the pavement. Just as it did the ground gave way and sunk several feet into the ground along with the boy with the bandana.

Everyone around started to gasp and whisper as they saw the entire scene before them. The boy then quickly stood up and faced towards Ranma, grinning with his fang teeth.

"I see that you're still good at running away as ever, Satome." The boy replied as he climbed out of the crater.

Ranma just quietly growled as a response as the bandana boy climbed out of the crater, and walked several feet towards Ranma, wielding his bamboo umbrella once again.

"I feel like as I have been waiting for this moment for thousands of years." The boy declared as he continued to stand there.

"Ranma, do you know this guy?" Akane asked in concern.

Ranma slowly shook his head, "I don't really remember. There were a lot of people in my travels along with my pop, and I can't possibly memorize all of them."

The boy stepped forward again, "Well, are you going to fight back or will I have to?"

"Who are you?" Ranma asked the boy.

"What?" The boy in the bandana asked.

"I said who are you? And what's this all about?" Ranma asked once again.

The boy in the bandana snarled in anger before replying.

"Shut up, I didn't come to talk. I came for revenge!" With that the boy opened up the umbrella and then spun it as he threw it towards Ranma.

Everyone gasped as Ranma easily dodged it as it went past him and then again as it came past behind him and back to the boy with the bandana. The boy then whipped out his hand and easily caught it.

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki and came to send you to hell!" Ryoga yelled as he came rushing forward once again along with his red bamboo umbrella. Ranma gently pushed Akane out of the way just as the bamboo umbrella came right up next to him once again. He then pulled out of the way just before the ground collapsed and in result creating another crater.

Akane quickly recovered from being pushed out of the way and turned to face the boy named Ryoga who almost hit her.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, attacking people from out of nowhere along with nearly hitting people that are standing near by!" Akane replied angrily at Ryoga.

"This is a fight between man to man, so butt out!" Ryoga shouted before facing Ranma.

Akane was about to shout something when Ranma quickly stepped a few feet ahead of her and interrupted her before she could speak.

"Look, Ryoga. I really don't want to fight you." Ranma said as he faced towards Ryoga before continuing, "I don't what I did in the past and I'm sorry for what I ever did. So can you call it quits before someone gets hurt?"

Ryoga just stared at him before he started to chuckle out loud.

"I can't believe this, Ranma Satome, whipping out!" Ryoga said as he continued to laugh.

After what seemed to be minutes, his face turned serious once again.

"As I said before, I've come for revenge!"

With that Ryoga advanced towards Ranma while engaging his umbrella. Just as Ryoga came near Ranma's body, Ranma quickly stepped out of the way as Ryoga rushed right past him, heading towards the school wall.

Ryoga didn't stop as he smashed through the wall like it wasn't there at all. He called out Ranma's name as he ran through desks, chairs, walls and anything else that got into his way. He kept going until he reached the street, turned left and was once again lost.

Everyone to the sides went back whispering among themselves as saw the whole event before them. Akane herself just stared at the wreckage that Ryoga had just created.

'_What kind of guy goes around smashing through anything in their path just to find someone that they're obsessed over!?_

"Who was that?" Akane asked as she turned to face towards Ranma.

Ranma slowly shook his head, "I'm not really sure myself."

* * *

Nabiki found herself just staring at the entire event before her. First a new guy that came out of nowhere, nearly striking both her sister and Ranma, and on top of that tore through the side of the school building to who knows where.

'_Just who is this guy?'_

Nabiki once again toke another glance at the wreckage all over the school yard.

'_Who ever this guy is, he sure has a major grudge against Ranma.'_

Nabiki was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard some one knocking at the door behind her.

"Yes?" Nabiki asked in her usual voice.

"It's me, Nabiki Tendo." Kuno answered from behind the door.

"Yeah come in."

The door swung wide open and Kuno stepped inside while closing the door behind him. He took a few steps forward and then stopped.

"You summoned me Nabiki Tendo?" Kuno questioned.

"Yes, to tell you that we're going to have to drill information into your head again." Nabiki replied while giving her famous smirk of a smile.

"Yes… Nabiki Tendo." Kuno answered with a slight groan, "Where is it going to be this time?"

Nabiki thought for a while on it before replying back.

"Hmm…. how about that famous restaurant on the other side of town, I heard that they serve really nice sea food." Nabiki elegantly replied.

Kuno grumbled a bit, "Fine, what time then?"

"I'll meet you there say around at six." Nabiki quickly replied before heading off to class.

* * *

Akane sighed as she carried the cookies that Kasumi made towards the living room. She had just entered through the door when she noticed Ranma sitting on the porch's edge, starring at the koi pond. He was wearing his black Chinese shirt, his black cloak a few feet from him with his bandana along the side of it. She then quietly walked over beside him and knelt down beside him.

Ranma didn't take notice of anyone walking over and sitting beside him as he was lost in deep thought. He was interrupted from his thoughts by someone tapping from his shoulder. He turned to find Akane holding a small plate of cookies.

"Want one?" Akane asked.

Ranma turned away from the plate back to the koi pond.

"I'm not hungry." He answered plainly.

Akane gently bit her lip as she was worried about Ranma. He just came strait home and sat down at the koi pond's edge without saying anything at all.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Akane said with compassion, "I'm here for you if you need a friend's hand."

Ranma turned and lightly smiled at Akane, "Thanks Akane."

He then turned and faced back to the pond, "It's about this morning. This guy Ryoga, and that he knows me and wants revenge for some reason."

"Do remember anything?" Akane asked hopefully.

Ranma shook his head, "Nope, I don't remember much. It all seems like a big blur."

Before Akane could say anything, Kasumi came right behind them.

"Ranma, there's a letter for you." Kasumi said as she handed him a small white envelope and then went back inside.

Ranma then opened up the letter and frowned as he read through it.

"Who's it from?" Akane asked with interest.

"It's from Ryoga, it says to meet him tomorrow in the soccer field." Ranma plainly put.

Akane reached out her hand and gently grasped Ranma's hand, "I'll come along with Ranma, and I promise to stay out of the way."

"Thanks." Ranma said with a smile.

* * *

"Ok Kuno baby, lets go over this one more time." Nabiki bluntly put forth as she continued to constantly corrected Kuno for the six or seventh time, "Ranma has this curse just like you saw, and he is no where close to a demon."

Kuno nodded in reply.

Nabiki slightly squinted her eyes as she starred at him, "Are you sure you're getting all of this Kuno baby?"

"I'm trying my best Nabiki Tendo, and you asked me the same thing for the last several sessions." Kuno replied grumbly, "If you ask me it's getting me a headache."

"That's good then." Nabiki slickly commented.

Kuno's eye twitched a little, "You know, sometimes I really don't like you."

"Good." Nabiki said with a grin.

Nabiki then turned her attention to her plate as she dug her fork into the sea food dish and took a quick bite. After swallowing she picked up the napkin and gently wiped her lips.

"That's not all that I called you for this meeting."

"There's more?" Kuno asked interested this time.

"Yeah, there's this new guy, Ryoga if I hear correctly. Did you hear about him?" Nabiki questioned as she dug her fork into her food again.

"I don't think so, I been most in the medical office." Kuno irritating answered back.

"And you know who's fault that was, right?" Nabiki questioned.

Kuno was about to reply back but closed his mouth and pondered for a little while.

"Mine." He finally responded.

"Yep." Nabiki answered back before continuing, "Anyway, Ryoga for some reason has a grudge against Ranma."

"A grudge?" Kuno asked.

"Yes, it must've been really bad since the guy smashed up the school lot and walls." Nabiki bluntly replied, "And I want you stay out of the way until the whole thing is over, understand?"

Kuno nodded in response, not really wanting to get caught up in things again, at least till he gotten better.

Nabiki wiped her mouth one more time with her napkin and stood up just as the bill came to the table. Kuno eyes went a little wide as he stared at the bill.

"Why is it that it's me that pays for the bill?" Kuno asked with interest.

Nabiki shrugged, "That's the big mystery of it isn't."

* * *

The next day both Ranma and Akane walked over to the soccer field. Ranma was wearing his red Chinese short, while Akane wore her school uniform.

They came up to the bleachers and sat down as they waited.

"You think he'll show up?" Akane asked.

"He wrote the letter, so I defiantly think he will show up." Ranma pointed out.

Neither one spoke as they continued to wait. One minute had gone by, then two, then three and soon on. Minutes soon turned to hours as both continued to wait. The day went by really quickly as the sun was coming down.

When the sun went down and darkened, there was still no sign of Ryoga. Akane had gotten upset at this point.

"How can the guy not even show up?" She angrily shouted.

"Must of gotten' lost." Ranma guessed.

* * *

"Now where the hell am I?!" Ryoga yelled as he continued to glance around his surrounding.

Every time he looked around it looked like he was in a forest of some kind. For one he didn't recognize them at all as he kept on running through. The trees sure were separated out for some reason though.

"Ranma, I'll destroy your happiness!" Ryoga screamed as he continued on.

If one were to look they would've seen off to the side read a sign 'New York Memorial park'.

* * *

Ryoga pushed his red umbrella against the ground like a cane as he continued on. He had lost his way through at least several jungles, towns, deserts, and what ever else in his way. He came to a halt for a breather as he stopped in the middle of what looked like a soft grass patch underneath him.

"As soon as I take a quick break, I'll soon find Ranma and make him pay!" Ryoga mildly responded as he laid against his umbrella, putting his head against it.

As he did he noticed there was white line underneath him. He lifted his head and saw that there were even more lines all around him as well. He glanced around until he saw a sign that read 'Furinkan High School'. He soon found himself chuckling as he stared at the sign.

"He….he…. I made it! Ranma! Come out so I can send you to hel…….." Ryoga was saying before a ball smacked him in the head, thus knocking him over face first in the grass patch. If one were to really pay attention, they would've seen a game was going on.

"Hey, is he alright?" One of the soccer players asked.

"Looks like it, but what was he doing in the middle of the soccer field?" Another questioned.

Not far off Ranma and Akane were walking near by when they saw a huge ground of people was gathering in the soccer field.

"What's going on?" Akane asked as she walked over to the gathering crowd.

Ranma shrugged as he followed not far behind.

Ryoga pushed his head up and spat out a mouthful of grass. He stood up and started to push his way through the crowd. As he cleared the crowd he saw his rival walking beside that girl he was with before.

"I see that you finally decided to show up!" Ryoga shouted as he wielded his umbrella.

Ranma stopped short and was about to respond when Akane beat him to it.

"Hey jerk! Both Ranma and I waited all weekend for you to show up and you didn't!" Akane angrily spat, "So don't you go saying that he didn't show up!"

"Doesn't matter, now that he is here only my revenge does!" Ryoga shouted as he rushed forward.

Ranma of course lead the boy away from both Akane and the crowd as he didn't want them getting caught up in it. He continued to dodge strike after strike from Ryoga. After a few more tries, Ryoga started growl deeply.

"Why aren't you fighting back? You coward!" Ryoga called out as he pulled back for another strike.

Ranma felt a heavy serge of anger as he heard Ryoga calling him a coward, but held it back. Just as Ryoga struck his umbrella forward again, Ranma knocked it back nearly knocking it out of Ryoga's hands.

"If you want to fight fine, but we will do it where no one else will get caught up in it." Ranma irritably called out as he ran down the street, leading the way.

Ryoga followed not far behind as he chased after him. Akane and a bunch of the people that were watching followed as well.

* * *

Ranma continued to lead Ryoga away from the crowd until he reached a small park. He then turned around and faced Ryoga as he finally caught up.

"Ryoga, listen. I still don't want to fight with you-" Ranma pointed out but was interrupted.

"Quiet! I heard enough of your excuses!" Ryoga yelled out as he whipped out a long rope with two handcuffs.

Ryoga quickly threw one end and it clamped onto Ranma's right wrist. He then clamped the other on his own as well. With that he dropped his umbrella and came striking with his fists.

Ranma brought up his hands and blocked one after another of Ryoga's attacks. When he finally had an opening, he took a quickly swipe at the rope that held the two pieces to together in half. Ryoga growled as he carefully went back and picked up his red bamboo umbrella. Just as he did, Akane and the rest of the crowd finally showed up.

"Don't you see that it's pointless to attack me Ryoga?" Ranma pointed out as he continued, "I don't want to attack you because-"

"Shut up! I heard enough!" Ryoga yelled as he reached up and pulled out a few bandana's from off his head.

Akane at this point had decided to intervene.

"Hey! Ranma said that he doesn't want to fight you! I'd think you'd get the message by now!" Akane shouted as she got near Ranma's side.

Of course Ryoga wasn't listening as he whipping the bandanas around his head. He then aimed at Ranma and threw them.

Ranma's eyes went wide as he saw one of the bandanas cut off one of the tree branches as it went by.

"Watch out!" Ranma called out as he saw the bandanas coming for them. After Akane saw what they did she had turned around and was about to get out of the way, but suddenly tripped and fell. She winced as she grabbed her ankle just as two of the bandanas came and sliced up her school uniform. As the bandanas came back, Ranma quickly grabbed Akane and pulled her into the trees just before they reached them.

Ranma came to a stop on one of the tree's highest branches and gently sat down. Akane felt herself blushing really hard as she was clinging onto Ranma. She then pulled away from Ranma and laid against the tree trunk still blushing really hard.

"Are you alright?' Ranma asked with concern.

Akane nodded all the while still blushing, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Ranma answered back.

Ryoga soon caught up to where both Ranma and Akane had disappeared in the tree. He pulled out his black belt and whipped it out stiffening it. He then slashed it against the tree trunk completely cutting right through it.

Akane quickly grasped onto the tree trunk as she felt the tree starting to give away. Ranma swiftly grabbed Akane once more and leapt out of the tree and onto the ground before it completely collapsed.

Ranma set Akane down and turned to face Ryoga, anger appearing in his eyes.

"Akane, I want you to get out of the way." Ranma quickly said.

"But-" Akane started to say but was cut off.

"Please Akane, I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Ranma with a stern but concerned tone.

Akane decided against arguing back as she turned and started to run towards the crowd. Ranma for one watched her as she went, making sure that her ankle was still ok.

Ranma heard some one behind was about to hit him with something. He reacted out of instinct knocked the item out of its hands.

Ranma turned and saw that it was Ryoga. He then noticed that Ryoga didn't have his black belt. He then quickly turned around and to his dismay he saw the belt flying towards Akane.

Ranma felt his heart skipped a beat as he watched as the black belt cloth flew towards Akane as she ran off to the side. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he tried to call out her name. Akane turned to face him just in time as the black belt came whizzing behind her, barely missing her neck by several centimeters, but not before she felt something was missing.

Akane then reached up to feel her long strains of hair, only to find it cut clean through. As she did she felt hot tears coming down off her face as the long time of growing her hair was for nothing.

Ranma felt himself becoming really angry. Not only because the black belt nearly killed Akane, but also it cut her hair that she had worked so hard on. He then felt himself slip away.

Everyone else watched in shock as Akane feel to her knees, in which she cried as she stared at the hair remains in her hand. They all stopped and turned towards Ranma's direction as they heard growling coming from that way. Everyone gasped at what they saw when Ranma glanced up.

Ranma's normal blues eyes were replaced with bright red ones with what looked like cat slits, his mouth was bearing what looked like fangs on both top and bottom, and on top of that his hands had claws that were extending from every one of his fingers.

Everyone within the crowd took a couple steps back as Ranma turned towards Ryoga's direction, all the while deeply growling and bearings his fang teeth. Without warning he leapt forward towards Ryoga and did a quickly slash at him.

Ryoga didn't move fast enough as the strike slashed him across both of his arms and chest. It at first didn't seem to appear any damage, that was until a few seconds later that a small stream of blood came flowing from both of his arms and chest. While Ryoga winced in pain Ranma knocked him down, ready to make another strike.

Akane at this point snapped from her misery thoughts and gasped at the site before her. Ranma was on top of Ryoga growling and looking ready to strike at him. She quickly stood up and ran over to them. Everyone else had either scrammed or fled off at the site that they saw before them.

Ranma raised up his right claw hand and slashed down again, this time aiming for Ryoga's left shoulder. Ryoga quickly raised his red bamboo umbrella in defense, in which it was torn in half as Ryoga rolled away to avoid another strike.

Ranma was about to attack again when he felt someone grabbed a hold of him from behind. He turned and was about to swipe at who ever it was when he saw a familiar face.

"Ranma, please stop!" Akane pleaded as she held back Ranma's arm. She shed tears as she continued to hold him. She watched as Ranma's eyes turned from bright red to normal blue.

During this time Ryoga decided it was wisest to get away while he could. He ran off around the corner and was lost once more.

Ranma started to breathe heavily as he looked around. He then glanced towards Akane and was horrified at the site he saw.

She was crying.

Frighten, Ranma gently brushed Akane off him as he ran off.

Akane for one was very worried at this point that something is really wrong.

"Wait Ranma!" Akane called out as she picked herself up from the ground and ran after him.

Just as she did the clouds were already darkening overhead.

* * *

Ranma kept running as he felt tears running down his cheeks as he didn't pay attention to where he was going. Nor did he notice the rain that started to pour around him turning into a girl. She then almost stopped when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned for a second before running off again.

"Ranma wait!" Akane called out as she continued on running.

Ranma of course didn't stop as she continued to run off ahead. She was about to run around the corner, when she collided into a group of trash cans that were stacked at the corner's end.

Before Ranma could stand up Akane finally caught up with her. She was breathing very heavily trying to catch her breath. She then glanced down at Ranma with her tearful eyes.

"Why did you run away?" Akane questioned as she continued to breathe heavily.

Ranma glanced downward as she didn't want to look in Akane's face.

"Please, Ranma." Akane asked once again.

Ranma then glanced back up at her. Akane for one noticed the tears that started to come off her face.

"I thought that it would be obvious." Ranma whispered as she sat there.

"What?" Akane asked.

"That I hurt you." Ranma stated as she glanced upwards to Akane.

"You didn't hurt me Ranma" Akane said as she continued, "What happened back there?"

Ranma didn't say anything for about a minute before responding.

"I should have left a long while ago." Ranma painfully replied.

"What!? Why?" Akane pleaded.

"Because I'm the one who killed pops." Ranma tearfully replied as rain continued to run down her.

* * *

Finally one of the big secrets is out! I kind of hoped that I hinted it really well without giving it all away since I had Ranma slowly pour out what he is depressed over. But of course there is more to come to the next chapter. Also I thank everyone one for the comments so far. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this fanfic that I'm writing. The next chapter will soon be out….. I hope……


	7. Bleeding Truths Within the Rainfall

**

* * *

**

Animal I Have Become

Note: Chinese-_**""**__Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Man, I can't believe that it's been over two months since I last updated. Sorry to everyone that had been waiting, but I had to deal with some issues and I got stuck when I was half way through this. Anyway enjoy.**

No, I don't own Ranma ½. If I did, I be wouldn't be here would I?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Bleeding Truths Within the Rainfall**

* * *

The rain sliced through the wind as Akane stood several feet away from Ranma. Ranma stared into Akane's eyes as she felt her own tears were mixed with the rain as they ran down her cheeks.

Akane for one was staring wide eye at the tearing redhead.

"What?" Akane asked as she didn't catch what Ranma had just said.

"I said, I'm the one who killed pops." Ranma repeated.

Akane felt her mind going a hundred miles an hour as she finally grasped what Ranma was saying.

"You mean…. You…." Akane was saying but couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

Ranma glanced down, misery written all over her face.

"Yes, after I woke up, I found blood all over me along with pop's body and a band of bandits in front of me." Ranma shuttered slightly before continuing, "Thanks to my heighten sense of smell I figured out that nearly all the blood that was all over me was from pop." Ranma said as she felt even more tears came flowing along with the terror in her voice as she spoke.

"I tried to deny it, but everythin' was all in front of me, I caused pop's death. One way or another it kept hittin' me that I was a murder, somethin' a respected martial artist is not." Ranma got out as she felt herself chocking with sobs as she layed down at the ground.

Akane slowly stepped forward as she bent down and gently grasped the shaking red head.

"Shh…. I'm here." Akane said softly as she held onto the red head.

Ranma stared off over Akane's shoulder to no where particular.

"There's more." Ranma said before she continued, "I felt myself slipping more and more often as I wandered around after I had buried pop….." Ranma choked back a sob before continuing, "And nearly every time I awoke I found something either cut up really bad or dead."

"At first it was just dead animals, squirrels, rabbits, and just about any small critter….."

Akane felt Ranma cringe and shaken really badly as she held her.

"Then one mornin'…. I…. I found ……. a….. a ….." Ranma choked but just stopped as she held onto Akane.

Akane at this point was very concerned as tried to comfort Ranma.

"A…. body…. of a p-p-person." Ranma finally replied out loud.

Ranma cried and cringed as she continued to grip onto Akane, as if holding onto a lifeline. Akane for one was putting all the pieces together from since the first day Ranma had arrived. In which she finally came to the conclusion of why Ranma was distant from time to time.

'_Even though he was staying with my family, he kept himself distant to prevent from hurting anyone in fear of himself.'_

Akane felt her heart going out to the cursed boy before her as she felt tears start to pour down mixing in with the rain.

"Then at one point I found pop's journal among the stuff that I had. Even though that it was mostly destroyed I found pop had talked quite a bit about a friend of his." Ranma paused for a second before continuing, "I wanted to start makin' amends, so I figured that I would let pop's friend know what had happened to him and leave."

Akane pulled back a little until she could see Ranma's face clearly.

"Why didn't you say this before?" Akane asked with concern as she tried to hold back a few more tears.

"Because I thought that I was only goin' to tell your father about pop before I walked off. I didn't know that both yours and my pop had an honor agreement for you or one of your sisters to marry me."

Ranma then glanced down at her right hand that was behind Akane while blood was still dripping off it.

"And look at me! I'm just a monster, a complete freak that murdered a lot of people, even my own father!" Ranma heartily yelled as she gazed at her hand.

"You don't know that!" Akane replied back, "How can you be so sure? You said it yourself; you only woke up to having your fathers and the bandit's blood on you!" Akane plead as she tried to make Ranma realize of who he wasn't.

"How would you know that?" Ranma asked with a small hint of hope, "What doesn't make me a monster if you only have known me for a few weeks?"

"I…..don't really know, but I do know that to me you're not a monster Ranma." Akane replied back.

"How can you say that after all the people the people that I hurt or killed? You saw one example from my fight with Ryoga." Ranma wistfully replied.

Ranma once again glanced back down at her hands as blood was nearly washed off by the rainfall.

"If I could slip that easily again, who knows what I'll do next." Ranma whispered.

"What I know Ranma, is that you're been kind and generous despite your past and you try and make things right. That what makes you a good person despite everything that you did before." Akane replied back to Ranma's question, "And as for condition, I still want to be your friend regardless of what will happen."

"Akane……. I …….. thank you" Ranma said as she was full of tears that were mixing with the rain on her face, "I needed that."

Akane gently hugged Ranma closer to her while keeping a gentle but firm grip on Ranma. None spoke as the rain kept falling down around them.

All of a sudden Ranma started to make a little noise that sounded like she was chuckling, "Funny, only a few days ago we were in the exact opposite position."

Akane pondered for a few seconds before she found herself giggling as well.

"Yeah, funny how things happen that way." Akane replied.

Neither of them spoke as the rain kept falling down, creating small and loud drops against the concrete ground.

* * *

It was at least an hour before Akane finally reached to front gate to the Tendo compound. It would've taken her so much time if it weren't for her carrying Ranma in her arms.

She then stepped inside as the rain kept pouring in. As soon as they were both underneath the side roof, Akane gently set Ranma down.

Akane giggled as she watched Ranma shake water off as her cat ears shook on top of her head. Ranma lightly growled at the situation.

"That's one thing I hate about the curse. Wet cat ears are defiantly not comfortable." Ranma grumbly pointed out as she pulled off her black Chinese shirt. Akane felt herself start to blush as she saw that Ranma was only wearing a wet white shirt underneath and it was as if it wasn't really there at all.

"Ranma! Can you please change upstairs? A wet white shirt is not the best thing to walk around in." Akane quickly explained as she pointed out why, while she blushed in embarrassment.

Ranma blinked and then glanced downwards. She found herself giving a quick yelp and turned around.

"Sorry, habit of mine." Ranma replied.

"That's ok, just change in your room." Akane answered back.

With a quick nod Ranma quickly rushed up the stairs and headed towards her room.

Akane sighed as she watched Ranma disappear up the stairs, she then headed towards the living room.

"Akane dinner will be ready soo…. Oh Akane, your hair!" Kasumi called out and pointed out as Akane had just came past the kitchen door.

Akane stopped and turn towards her sister.

"Oh, Kasumi. I was going to ask you if you might help me with this." Akane said as she held onto what remained of her long hair.

"Ok, but I thought you liked your hair being long." Kasumi replied as she came from the kitchen carrying a pair of scissors.

Akane lightly shrugged, "I changed my mind."

Kasumi had Akane sit down on one of the table chairs as she slowly cut the remaining long hair pieces. She lightly hummed as she did her work.

Akane for one kept having her mind wandering back to a certain pigtailed boy.

* * *

Ryoga huff and grunted as he marched through the streets of the Nermia ward, getting nearly lost at every corner. On top of that it was raining very heavily.

"I don't care if I have to camp on the Tendo's door step! We're going to finish this fight, once and for all!" Ryoga shouted as he carried his red umbrella as he turned around the corner.

He then stopped to read a sign that was in front of him.

"Tendo School of Anything-Goes Martial arts. Finally I made! Ranma, I'm going to get you back for everything I've had to endure!" Ryoga exclaimed as he marched within the compound.

The door slowly slid open as Ryoga peered inside; and taking notice of Ranma's sleeping form. He then slowly marched over to Ranma's bed and knelt down.

"Wake up Ranma! Let's fight!" Ryoga half whispered half yelled.

Ranma didn't respond as he continued to sleep. Ryoga at this point was losing his patience.

"I said wake up!" Ryoga nearly shouted as he brought his bamboo umbrella down aiming for Ranma's head.

Out of no where Ranma's hand swiped at it, thus knocking Ryoga towards the window. Ranma then jumped up and rushed forward at the intruder. He then shoved Ryoga out into the yard following not far behind.

Ryoga gently landed while having his umbrella separating the rain from him. He then turned and came face to face with Ranma's cursed form.

Ranma was just about to attack the intruder when she finally recognized the face.

"Oh, Ryoga, It's you." Ranma plainly put before she continued, "What are you doin' here?"

"I've come to finish our fight and revenge!" Ryoga responded back.

Ranma shook her head, "This again? I told you I don't want to fight you. I'd think you would've understood why when the last time you came at me."

Ryoga paused at this as he recalled what seemed like last week. Unfortunate for him that all he remembered is where he was trying to get to and getting revenge.

"All I remember is getting my revenge!" Ryoga called out as he charged at Ranma.

Ranma quickly stepped to the side as Ryoga's umbrella came down right where she stood, thus creating another but small crater.

"Because of you Ranma, I've seen hell!" Ryoga roared as he continued to attack Ranma.

This started to make Ranma's blood boil a little.

"Hell?!" Ranma shouted angrily, "You wouldn't even know the true meaning off it!"

* * *

"Akane." A small voice called out.

Akane slowly opened her eyes to see both her sisters standing over her still in their nightdresses.

"What do you want?" Akane replied as she gave a small yawn.

"There's some one outside. I think it's a burglar." Kasumi spoke in a small worried voice as she pulled her small sister up.

"Ok, but why did you wake me up too?" Akane asked as she was still half asleep.

Nabiki slightly rolled her eyes at this.

"It should be obvious that you're the martial artist of the family." Nabiki plainly put, "And that Ranma's not in his room."

At that Akane stood completely up without her old sister holding her up. She quickly grabbed a shinai from off the wall as all three sisters slowly made their way through out the house.

They just reached the door leading out to the porch in the backyard when they saw a figure running in the rain as the thunder flashed.

"It is a burglar!" Kasumi gasped as she nearly jumped back.

Akane stepped forward still carrying the shinai and was just about to head out when Kasumi tapped her shoulder.

"Here, use this." Kasumi said as she held out a barbell.

Akane stared at it before grabbing it and turning back to the door.

She had just made it to the door when she heard a girl's voice over the heavy rain.

"You wouldn't even know the true meaning off it!"

'_That sounds like Ranma!'_

With that Akane quickly stepped outside and threw the barbell at the other figure in the rain.

Ryoga had no time as something came and smacked him in the face as his umbrella was knocked out of his hands. After he quickly realized that he was being hit with rain, he headed out into the street running very fast.

"Ryoga!" Ranma called as she ran after him.

Akane blinked as she stared at where Ranma had ran off.

"Ryoga?" Akane said to know one in particular.

Ranma ran quickly after Ryoga being not far behind. Though when Ryoga turned around the corner as Ranma continued to follow she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Now where did that block head go?" Ranma said as she glanced around.

She noticed something on the ground in the middle of the street, though it was a little hard to make out. As she stepped closer she took note that they were clothes.

As Ranma bent down and picked them up, she noticed that were Ryoga's clothes.

Ranma frowned at this.

"What are Ryoga's clothes doin' in the street?"

With that in thought Ranma headed back while carrying Ryoga's clothes.

* * *

Akane was sitting at the table sipping some hot chocolate when she took notice of Ranma just coming through the door carrying clothes that looked familiar.

"Are those Ryoga's clothes?" Akane asked as she took another sip.

"Yeah, I found them in the street when I was chasin' Ryoga." Ranma resorted back as she sat at the table.

Akane blinked at this.

"You mean he's running in the street naked?" Akane asked as she was putting the pieces together.

Ranma face faulted at this.

"I doubt that Akane." Ranma answered back, "I think he might have a Jusenkyo curse."

"Are you sure?" Akane asked, "That would explain a few things for the way he's been upset at you."

Ranma lightly shrugged, "I'm only guessin'."

Akane stretched her arms before she started to walk away from the table.

"I'm going to be getting ready for a bath." Akane responded as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Akane had quietly walked into her room as she glanced around her dresser for her clothes when she heard a small noise coming from within her room.

"Who's there?" Akane asked to no one in particular as she glanced around her room.

Out of know where a small black blob came and aimed right at Akane's face. Akane had quickly raised her hands to block it, thus knocking it away. It landed several feet from her as it tried to get back on its feet.

Akane looked down and saw that it was a small black piglet.

'_A pig?'_

"Come here little one." Akane called as she reached down and picked up the pig.

"Oh, you're all wet from the rain." Akane said with her sweet voice as she walked out of the room, holding the pig close.

If one were to look very closely they would've notice a small yellow black spotted bandana.

* * *

Ranma was still sitting at the table when she heard someone coming from the hallway. She turned and saw Akane walking in with something small in her hands. When Akane got close enough Ranma saw that it was a small black pig.

"Where did you get that?" Ranma asked with interest.

"I found it in my room." Akane answered back as she held it out.

Ranma stepped forward to take a closer look when it all of a sudden to rush forward at Ranma, but was unsuccessful as Akane was holding it back.

"What's wrong with it?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know." Akane responded back as she pulled the pig back until it calmed down, "Maybe it's just afraid of your cursed form's appearance."

Ranma shook his head, "I don't think that's it Akane. Can I see it for a second?"

Akane nodded as she brought it to Ranma again, but this time making sure that it didn't jump out and attack Ranma. When Akane finally brought it Ranma's hands, Ranma was about to hold it when it reached out and bit her hand.

"Ouch! What's the problem with this pig?!" Ranma yelled as she pulled back her hand.

"I don't know Ranma." Akane responded as she went and picked up the piglet. "It probably feels that you're a threat, but I don't know why it should."

Ranma glanced at her hand as it started to slowly bleed.

"I'm going to be taking my bath now." Akane called out as she made her way to the bathroom, "And Ranma, I'm sorry about the pig."

Ranma waved her hand in Akane's direction, "Don't worry about it, just make sure that it doesn't bit you."

With that Akane left the area, leaving Ranma top her thoughts.

'_That pig seems familiar some how, but I just can't put my finger on it.'_

Ranma was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Without thinking she got up and rushed towards the scream.

* * *

Akane sat the pig down at the edge of the furo and was starting to take of her clothes. The pig was almost staring at her when it suddenly had a small nose bleed and tipped over into the furo's warm water.

Akane had just finished getting her clothes off when she noticed that the pig wasn't where she set it at.

"Where is it?" Akane questioned as she glanced around.

Akane then noticed bubbles coming up from the furo and a small black figure in the water.

"Must have fallen in." Akane obviously resorted as she walked back to the furo.

When she had gotten closer, Akane noticed something else was in the water. She went in to take a closer look and found herself screaming at what she saw.

A boy.

A naked boy to be precise.

She then saw a small yellow black spotted bandana and recognized the boy before her.

Ryoga.

Right then a small piece of Ranma's conversation from earlier.

"_I think he might have a Jusenkyo curse."_

Akane found herself shaking her head violently as she quickly covered herself. After a few seconds anger came forth.

'_That……..that…. pervert! I can't believe that Ryoga! I'm going to….'_

Akane was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts when she heard some one else come in the room. She turned and saw that it was Ranma who was staring at the scene before her.

* * *

Ranma quickly rushed through the sliding door, hurrying towards Akane's scream. She had just opened the door to the furo when she stopped at what she saw before her.

Akane standing there, naked but covered up.

Ranma found herself blushing before she noticed something was in the furo. Upon a closer look she noticed the figure right away.

'_Ryoga! But what would he…..'_

It then all came together. Ryoga maybe having a Jusenkyo curse, the small black pig that Akane was carrying, the black pig biting him on sight, Akane going to take her bath, Akane screaming.

Akane's screaming coming from the bathroom.

Ranma at this point found himself growling very deeply.

'_That…..that….how dare him!'_

Ranma's eyes at this point had start turning red. Akane noticed this as well.

Ranma stretched out her hand as she showed off her claws.

"Ranma don't do it!" Akane called out as she hurried over to her.

* * *

Ryoga was just coming to when he heard a girl screaming at the top of her lungs. He tried to glance up, but found himself sliding back into the furo.

As he tried to get up a second time he heard growling and another shout coming from the same girl. When he completely opened his eyes, he wished he hadn't.

Red colored eyes meet with his own as he tried to get out of the way. The figure quickly slashed forward at him just as he stepped to the side.

Ranma's clawed hand ended up colliding into bath wall thus making a small hole into the wall. Before she could completely pull her hand out of the wall Ryoga amscrayed out the room and was gone.

Ranma was about to follow when she felt a pair of hands grabbing her waist and quickly held her down. She was about to attack her holder when she recognized the scent of someone familiar.

It was scent that she recognized as a friend and no threat.

Akane felt Ranma relax in her arms as she continued to hold onto Ranma. She then heard Ranma's breathing going steadier as she felt her push up against her.

'_That's funny, it almost feels like…'_

That's when Akane realized that she was still naked as the day she was born ever since the whole incident began. She then slowly stood up and quickly grabbed a towel to cover up while she blushed bright red.

After she finished she turned back to Ranma's sleeping body. She slightly frowned as she came and sat down near her. A small tear started to come down her cheek as she held Ranma's form close to hers.

'_It's my fault that she reacted that way.'_

* * *

Finally this chapter is out! I swear I had several different versions on how I was going to write this and I got really stuck at one point. Then off course was the wrapping up of how to end this chapter.

Well I'm just glad that I was able to finish this. I got to say I loved the situation of Ranma needing the comfort of Akane as Akane need his only about a week earlier.

Well anyway, I roughly got the next several chapters planned out, but still needs some work done on it. So I hope that I will get the next one out soon.


	8. Discarded Beliefs

**Animal I Have Become**

Note: Chinese-_**"" **__Thoughts_

**Very sorry for the long wait! Many things had happened. My other computer had for some reason shut completely down and wouldn't boot up right. Then off course the long struggle without a computer and getting the story going again didn't help either. But I'm finally happy to announce that I finally finished this chapter. I hope that everyone will enjoy it as it took me a very long while to write this.**

I don't own Ranma, for if I did I'd be writing it as a novel.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: **Discarded Beliefs**

* * *

Akane slowly opened her eyes lids as the light of the room hit her. Slowly other colors and objects came into view one by one.

First was the tile floor, and then came the wall and the side of the furo. Last was noticing something was right against her.

'_Against me?'_

Akane blinked at this as she quickly shot upward and glanced down. As she did she saw Ranma in her female form, sound asleep. She slightly blushed as she continued to stare, all the while trying to remember why she and Ranma were in the bathroom in the first place. Then it suddenly hit her.

"Ryoga." Akane whispered out loud.

Then the memory came even clearer.

Taking in the new found piglet with her to the bathroom, getting undressed, the piglet falling into the furo, herself checking to make sure that it's ok, only to find out that it's Ryoga. Getting mad as she screamed out loud.

Then came in Ranma, taking in the sight before her. She then charged forward with those bright red eyes as she tried to get Ryoga as he escaped.

Akane then frowned at this memory.

'_Ranma….. he…. she…. lost control because of me. All because of me.'_

Akane quickly grabbed her clothes as she headed towards the door. She opened the door and stepped through as she shut it behind her.

She then headed towards the stairs when just right as she did Nabiki was coming down.

Nabiki for her part wasn't really paying attention to her surrounding, until right as she reached near the bottom did she notice Akane.

"Sis, what are you still doing up?" Nabiki questioned as she slightly raised an eyebrow. She didn't think that anyone would be still awake at this hour.

"Nothing." Akane quickly stated, "The same could be said for you."

Nabiki shrugged, "I had just finished up some paper work, and was heading down to grab a bit to eat." She plainly replied back.

Nabiki then glanced downward and noticed that Akane was only in a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Finished a bath?" Nabiki questioned as she stared also at the clothes in Akane's hands.

Akane quickly nodded, "Yeah, I uh… was just heading up to bed, so excuse me."

Akane then quickly rushed past Nabiki headed up the stairs, leaving a slightly confused Nabiki behind.

* * *

The next day, both Ranma and Akane headed and walked to the school once again. Ranma and Akane were rather quiet, both thinking about the events from last night.

Ranma was nearly lost in his thoughts when he noticed that Akane hadn't spoken all morning. He slightly frowned as he watched her.

'_Akane's rather quiet…' _Ranma thought as he continued on. He just hoped that it wasn't because of him.

Both neither said anything as they made their way through the school's main gate.

Nor did they at first notice the students that were in the school yard quickly stared at them, slowly distancing themselves just far enough.

Ranma at one point took slight notice of this and stopped, seeming as something familiar was about to happen.

Some people of the crowd started whispering to each other, while a few girls stepped from the crowd forward.

"Hey, you!" One of them shouted thus getting Ranma and Akane's attention, "Get lost! We don't want some type of creature like you!"

Ranma slightly cringed at this, while Akane found herself getting angry. Angry at the fact that these girls were yelling at her friend.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?!" Akane shouted at them as she stepped forward.

She was about to say something else when all of a sudden something was thrown from behind them. It came threw the air and smacked right into Ranma's back.

Ranma felt the familiar change as the orange liquid dripped off her. She then felt something else hit her again, only this time it was harder. Soon more and more things were starting to be thrown at her. She turned started to turn away from the crowd got further into the riot.

Akane for one finally got in front of her, shielding her body as more and more things were thrown, "Stop it!"

Ranma for one kept backing away, until she finally fled from the scene.

Akane heard the light heavy foot steps and turn in time to see Ranma running off.

"Ranma, wait!" Akane shouted as she ran him, but failed as Ranma was soon out of sight.

* * *

"Now where am I!?" Ryoga shouted as he continued on through some sort of dark tunnel. It was so dark that he barely could tell where he was going, even when he had his flashlight to shine his way.

Ryoga grumbled in frustration as he tried to find his way back to the Tendo compound. He finally pulled out his map again and glanced over it. It took awhile, but he finally found the markings that matched his surroundings.

"Ranma, when I find you, I'll make you pay!" Ryoga shouted as he kicked up his pace.

If one were to look, they would've noticed the sign that said, '300 miles to Tokyo.' In the opposite direction.

* * *

Akane stepped out of the bathroom as she headed down the halls, wearing her now slightly stained uniform. Thank goodness that she had enough time to get most of what was thrown off her uniform, but sadly anyone that was outside earlier would known what had happened.

Akane for one was upset. No make that furious. Furious that for some reason the students at the school were treating Ranma like he was some sort of monster.

'_Ranma….. I hope he's alright….' _Akane though as she nearly reached her homeroom,_ 'I wished he would've waited for me to catch up….'_

Akane was in deep thought as she opened the door to her classroom. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the noisy classroom and quickly headed towards her seat, not wanting to see anyone stare at her. There was chatter happening left and right, though she didn't want to hear about it.

She had just sat in her seat when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned and saw one of her friend's, Yuri.

"Akane, did you hear the news?" Yuri asked.

"What news?" Akane questioned with very little interest as her mind was still focused on the even that just took place out side. She just couldn't believe that a ton of people just treated Ranma like a freak of nature.

"The one about your fiancé," Yuri stated as she continued, "There are saying that he is along the line of some type evil being."

Akane nearly jumped at this as she turned to face her friend, "What?"

Yuri almost jumped out of her skin when Akane was nearly in her face. She took a deep gulp before continuing, "People have been spreading rumors on what they saw happen yesterday, on the fight between Ranma and the new kid… what's name."

"Ryoga." Akane flatly replied.

"Yeah Ryoga, any way the rumor has it that Ranma went suddenly out of control during the fight and went completely rouge. Some of those that were there clamed that Ranma had a look that looked so terrifying that ….." Yuri was saying but was suddenly cut off.

"Yuri! Please stop it!" Akane shouted, though it wasn't as loud as most of the crowd was still talking very loud, "I don't what to hear about it."

Yuri was a little bit surprised at this. Akane would usually at least hear the details when it concerned about her.

"What's with you, Akane?" Yuri asked.

Akane crossed put both of her arms as they laid against her desk, "I don't want to talk about it."

Yuri was about to ask when she recognized that look in her friend's eyes, one that was seen so long ago.

* * *

Nabiki felt disturbed. No make that very uneasy.

There were an awful lot of rumors going around talking about Ranma, Ryoga and her little sister. Nearly each and every one of them was nothing but bad news. Especially the one's concerning Ranma specifically. Nabiki would've completely dismissed them, if they were very close to nearly each and everyone.

'The rumors are too much the same.' Nabiki noted as she headed out the doorway and into the hall.

Nabiki couldn't keep shrugging off the feeling that something major was up as she stepped into her last class for the day.

* * *

Despicable.

That's the only word that would describe herself right now. Ranma shivered as she felt a cold draft hit her. She then glanced outward from her hiding place and saw people walk by, without noticing her at all.

'_I'm nothing, nothing at all. I knew I should've left, then Akane wouldn't have to put up with this.'_

Then the memories of earlier hit her. Akane stepping in front of her as stuff was being thrown. Soon Akane was covered in confetti of all sorts. Herself running off, not wanting her friend to get more caught up in the mess she made.

Ranma pulled her legs towards herself and wrapped around them with her arms. She was about to fall asleep when she head a loud noise from behind her.

"Ranma!"

Ranma found herself jumping out of the way just in time as Ryoga punched the side of the wall. He turned away from the grazed bricked wall and faced his opponent.

"What do you want Ryoga?!" Ranma found herself nearly spat as she stood up tall.

"To finish our fight." Ryoga answered back as he rushed forward.

Ranma tried to stay calm, but was starting to lose it bit by bit as the memory of last came back to her.

Akane screaming out loud, Akane being naked and Ryoga being naked as well. Akane being backed away from the furo as Ryoga layed in it.

If one were to look very carefully, one would see Ranma's eyes started to slowly grow red.

* * *

Nabiki was walking down the street after she had stepped out of the school grounds since now that class was over. She decided that she confronting Ranma at her home would be the best since he could be just about where right now.

She had just turned the corner when about several blocks ahead of her; an explosion of a brick wall had off. Nabiki for one had completely stopped in her tracks.

'_What was that!?' _Nabiki's mind screamed as she looked strait on ahead.

Further ahead were two figures that came through the clouded dust. They were hard to make out, but Nabiki was able to finally recognize one of them.

"Isn't that Ranma?" Nabiki asked herself out loud as she snuck in closer to get a better look.

Ranma and the other figure were as far as she could tell punching and clawing each other. Though as she got closer she could finally see the other figure was Ryoga, and on top of that she noticed that it looked more like Ranma was clawing while Ryoga was punching back.

Or at least tried to.

Nabiki's eye brows slowly cringed to together as Ranma looked very different from when she usually saw him. From her angle she could see Ranma's fingers had a 2-3 inch long claws that stretched out from each finger.

Then with out warning, Ryoga was knocked back as Ranma slashed with her right clawed hand. After that Ryoga was completely out of her view as turned in her direction.

Nabiki felt herself take a step backwards as she saw Ranma's face. She was showing a slight bearing of fangs from both above and below, but the thing that made her nearly jump was the eyes.

Bright red glowing eyes.

Nabiki felt herself quickly turning away and ran down the street that she had just come from.

* * *

Nabiki ran. She kept running, never stopping, as she had never felt like this before.

Fright.

That's the only word that described what she felt right at this moment. She hadn't felt like this before as far as she could remember. She was always the quiet one, the silent one, and the calm one when it came to her family and reputation.

She kept running as she turned around the next corner only to end up being knocked on her butt.

Nabiki felt herself shivering, fearing that Ranma had come after she had witness what had just happened.

"Nabiki?" A familiar voice called out above her.

Nabiki glanced up and saw that it was her younger sister.

"Nabiki, what made you run so fast that ram right into me?" Akane asked as she reached down to pull her sister up.

"R-r-ran… Ran…" Nabiki was trying to say, but couldn't find the words.

"What was that Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"Ranma!" Nabiki finally managed to get out.

Akane's eyes lit up at this point, "Ranma!? Where is he Nabiki?"

Nabiki pointed it the direction she had just came. Akane was just about to head that way, when she felt Nabiki grab a hold of her.

"Nabiki what are you…" Akane was saying before she was cut off.

"He's a monster Akane! What do you think you're doing? Going after him?!" Nabiki shouted as held onto her sister, fearing for not only her but herself as well.

Akane turned to face her sister, and Nabiki noticed the angry look in her eyes.

"He is not a monster Nabiki!" Akane raised her voice to each word as she stared into her sister's eyes.

Nabiki for one felt herself flinch a little as both her and Akane held one another.

"Nabiki, I'll tell you later about Ranma, but first you must tall me where he is!" Akane pointed out as she still held onto her sister.

* * *

Akane ran quickly as she could to the directions that Nabiki gave her, but to be honest they weren't 100 percent accurate.

She finally came to the finally corner and turned to see what looked like a small outburst had happened. The bricked wall was smashed up, torn up wood fragments, and remains of the bricked wall everywhere.

Akane finally noticed something else among the pile.

Something that was red.

Akane quickly hurried over, fearing of what it might be. She pulled herself towards to what looked like red fabric. She pulled away several broken boards and remnants of the bricked. She felt her heart jump as it confirmed her worries.

Ranma was laying down in her female form, very obvious that she was in a fight.

Akane quickly reached down felt around Ranma's throat. She let out a small sigh of relief when she finally felt a pulse.

She then grabbed on Ranma's fallen form and held onto her with all her might. She didn't event notice that she was slowly beginning to cry.

* * *

Finally this chapter is finished! I feel that this chapter brings out more conflict and suspense to the story so far. I was a little worried of how Nabiki and the other student's reactions to Ranma, but I finally managed to finally get it out. I really hope that the next chapter will be a little easier to write since it won't be all on paper and that I can go back to check on my story.

Oh, some one mentioned the Song 'Animal I Have Become' By Three Days Grace. Yes I admit that the song kind of help me out a bit when coming up with the story idea for this.

Also please review.


End file.
